Ghostly Romance
by RawritsMolly
Summary: After the Death of her Mother 17 year old Allison and her brother Jack go to live with their father and his new wife in a renovated Lodging House. Little did she know that moving there she would meet up with the most stubborn ghost she'll ever deal with.
1. Ghostly Encounter Of The Brooklyn Kind

She leaned her head against the window the earpieces to her iPod drowning out the sound the train made as it sped down the tracks. Looking at her little brother she rolled her eyes.

'Only Jacky-Boy would be doing math homework on the train.' She thought, feeling a tap on her shoulder she moved her head towards her brother who pointed at his wrist signaling for the time. Glancing at her watch she held up 2 fingers showing that it was currently 2 in the afternoon.

'20 more minutes to go. Then we have to meet daddy dearest and the wicked witch of the east at the station. Joy.' Closing her eyes she turned the volume up escaping into her world till the train came to a full and complete stop.

Those 20 minutes seemed like hours as train finally made it into the station. Sighing she turned off her iPod and slipped it into her hoodie pocket, and stood up pushing the black hood off her deep burgundy hair. Dyed of course because she couldn't stand the mousy brown it used to be. Grabbing her over stuffed backpack she followed her younger brother off the train and in search for their father and his new wife.

"Allison! Jack!" Adjusting the strap on her shoulder the two walked to the man that called them over.

"Hey Dad!" The boy called Jack yelled as he dropped his duffle bag on the ground and hugged the older man.

'They looked alike those two' Allison noticed as she stared at them. Both had the same high cheek bones and blondish brown hair. Glancing to her father's right there stood a middle aged woman. 'Pretty,' she thought 'But not like mama.' Her blonde hair curled around her face framing her small nose and baby blue eyes. She was a short lady about 5'4" to Allison's 5'7". She seemed nice. 'But looks can be deceiving.' She reminded herself.

"Allie, are you going to stand there all day or give your old man a hug?" Her father chuckled.

"Hey Daddy." She said with far less enthusiasm as her brother and hugged him.

"How are you princess?"

"Dad, aren't I a little old to be called princess? I mean I am 17."

"Yes, but you'll always be my princess." Her father said stubbornly.

"Robert," A soft voice called from the blonde next to him. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Ah yes. Allie, Jack may I have the pleasure of introducing you to your step mother Nancy."

"Hello kids, it's nice to finally meet you. Your father has told me so much about you. And you don't have to call me mom if you don't want to Nancy is fine." She smiled kindly at them. The two kids said hi shyly back.

"Let's go home." They followed their father and step mother to the car surprise was written all over the two kids faces when they walked outside to see it was snowing.

'Oh my god, I'm in hell frozen over' Allison cried as she got in the car. Jack bounced in his seat excited about getting to live with his father.

"Allie look at that!" He pointed out the window at really tall building.

Rolling her eyes again she ignored his calls to her as they rode from the train station to Brooklyn.

It didn't take them long after they went over the Brooklyn Bridge to get to the house. Stopping in front of the house, Allison raised one eyebrow as she waited to the last possible second to leave the warmth of the car. The house was old and sort of run down but her dad had fixed it up like new she was sure. The outside may not look like much but the inside would mostly likely be better.

Getting out she grabbed her bag and looked up at the house. Narrowing her eyes she glanced at a window on the second floor. For a moment she could have sworn there was someone standing there looking at them. Shaking her head she looked at the rest of the outside.

"Dad, are you sure this is it?"

Laughing her father walked up the steps to the house and unlocked it. "Yeah this is it. Its and old building built in the 1800's for as a lodging house for newsies."

"Newsies?"

"Yeah," Nancy answered sweetly "They used to sell newspapers for guys like Joseph Pulitzer or William Randolph Hurst." She explained as they walked into the house.

As she had expected the inside of the house had been redone to fit the modern time though in some places you can still see part of its history. On the walls in picture frames held old newspapers. Walking up to one she tuned out her brothers yelling of how cool the house was and asking what room was his. Muttering to herself she read the headline.

"Baby born with two heads," She snorted as she looked at the picture. "Must be from Brooklyn."

"ALLIE YOU HAVE TO CHECK OUT THESE ROOMS THERE HUGE!!!" Jack called from the stairs.

Groaning she walked upstairs and looked in the room her eyes widened in shock. It was huge. The room looked like it could at least fit 12 buck beds easily and off to the side there was a big bathroom that had been completely redone to fit just one person instead of many. This room was her brothers she could tell by all his scientific crap that he had back in the old house already in there along with his furniture.

"Allie, this is your room." Her father said sweetly from the door to her right. She nodded and opened the door. The room was just as big as her brothers and her dark cherry wood furniture stood out against the bright purple walls. Walking in the room she placed her backpack on the black sheets of her bed and looked around. Her father stood in the door way watching her as she explored her new room opening doors and looking out the windows.

"I'll leave you to get settled. Im glad you and Jack decided to live with me Allison." He smiled at her.

"Me too Daddy," She smiled a little at him. "Me too."

Nodding he closed her door and walked down the stairs. Turning Allison looked at the transparent boy that sat on the windowsill watching her with interest his left foot resting on the floor as the other was on the sill his right arm on his knee. His head slightly cocked to the side. On his head he wore and old newsboy cap. His red suspenders stood out against the blue shirt he had on his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons undone to show his undershirt.

"You gonna say something or just sit there all day like a moron?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest taping her converse shoes on the floor impatiently.

"Youse talkin ta me?" He asked confused and slightly startled.

"Yeah I'm talking to you I'm looking at you." She stated as she walked to her bed and sat down.

"Youse can see me?" He stood up shock evident on his face.

"Yeah," She nodded not at all shocked she could see him. This had been something she had kept to herself all her life. No one knew she could see ghosts. She didn't want people to think she was crazy. "So what's your unfinished business so you can go to where ever it is you go when you die?"

"My what?" He narrowed his steely-blue eyes at her as his left had grabbed the golden tip of the cane that hung from his belt loop.

"Your unfinished business, the reason your still here on earth."

"I dunno." He shrugged looking her over. Deciding he was tired of her asking the questions he set crossed his arms over his chest wanting a few of his own answered. "So who are ya and what are you doin heah?"

"My name is Allison Matthews. And I live here now." She said matter-of-factly looking at him with a critical eye. He was handsome she gave him that. Tall, well built, he looked about 18 maybe 19 years old. 'Pity he probably died young.' She thought. "So you know my name, mind telling me yours?"

"Conlon," He stated with pride smirking that she was sure would have made any girl swoon. "Spot Conlon. King of the Brooklyn newsies."


	2. Ill Break Your Telescope

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Newsies. Disney does. *grumbles* Oh and Andrew Lloyd Webber owns Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Ill Break Your Telescope

"King of the Brooklyn newsies?" She asked looking at him as he nodded. "Ok." She said with a little roll of her eyes. Getting off her bed she walked to the dresser and pulled an unopened box her way. Taking the swiss army knife out of her pocket she cut the tape.

"What are youse doin?" Spot asked walking up behind her. He made no sound as he walked she noticed.

"Unpacking. If I'm going to live here I might as well make it look like it." She said taking out a small wooden jewelry box. The dark wood was worn the roses and vines that were painted on it were beginning to fade. Placing it gently on the dresser she reached back into the box. Taking more things from the box and placing them around her room. After putting books on shelves and her laptop on her desk she turned to another box.

Curious, Spot gathered his energy and opened the small box. Allison looked up as the box started to play its song. 'Masquerade' from Phantom of the Opera floated through the air. It was quiet in the room save for the song as Spot stared at the little box and Allison at him. Allison stood switching her gaze from him to the jewelry box.

"_Masquerade…  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade…  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you..."_

She sung quietly and slowly, she almost sounded sad Spot noticed, as she walked over towards the dresser and closed the lid gently. "Please don't touch this." She said looking over her shoulder at Spot. He gave a quick nod to show he understood and sat back at the window.

Time seemed to go by slow for Spot as he watched what was once his room, turn into to hers. There were posters on the wall of things he never heard of, pictures of people he never knew on the nightstand and desk. He watched as she slowly filled her dresser and closet with clothes.

"So is there anything you can remember that you left unfinished? Did you have something you wanted to tell someone?" She asked as she sat on her bed to take a break.

He thought for a second his head slightly turned to the side his eyebrows knitting together. "None that Ise remembah." He shook his head.

"How did you die?" She wondered bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them.

"Ise think Ise was s-" He started then was cut off.

"ALLIE DINNER IS READY! DAD SAYS TO COME DOWN AND EAT!!!" Jack yelled obnoxiously up the stairs.

"Hold that thought." She sighed getting up and walking to the door. "I'M COMING!" Looking back over at Spot she shut the door again. "I'll be back in a bit. You'll still be here right? I mean we still need to figure out why your still here."

He nodded "Ise haven't left da place in 109 yeahs (years), and I've tried ta trust me. Why would Ise leave now when Ise found someone who can help me undastand what's goin' on?"

"ALLISON!!"

She opened the door sticking her head out. "HOLD YOUR HORSES, I'M COMING THE FOOD AINT GONNA RUN OFF ANYTIME SOON!!!"

Chuckling Spot motioned his head for her to leave. "Youse bettah go befoah they send in da bulls for ya."

Snorting in a very unladylike manner she nodded. "Yeah, I'll be back as soon as possible." Then she left closing the door behind her but leaving the light on for him. Taking off his hat he placed it on his knee and ran his hand through his brownish blonde hair. "Why am I still heah?"

* * *

Walking down stairs she turned left into the dinning room. "Well I'm here."

Her father looked up from placing a small container of vegetable lasagna on the table and smiled. "Your mother told me you're a vegetarian before she passed. So she gave us the recipe for the lasagna she would make you."

"Oh... Um… thanks." She smiled and sat down in a chair across from her brother.

"And while you eat that we will have lasagna with meat sauce." Nancy smiled as she sat in the seat across from Robert.

Dinner went by slowly with the sound of forks against plates and occasional talk. By the end of dinner both kids seemed to have a new respect for their stepmother.

Grabbing her soda she stood up. "Mind if I take this to my room?" She asked pointing to the cup.

"Oh, no not at all, just bring it to the kitchen when you're done." Nancy said as she started to clear the table.

Nodding she walked out of the dinning room and up the stairs. Opening her door she walked in and closed it behind her with a soft click. Walking to her bed she kicked empty boxes in the corner so her dad can pick them up tomorrow. Humming she flopped on her bed after putting her soda on her nightstand.

"Spot… you still here?" She asked looking around.

"Who's Spot? Your imaginary friend?" Jack asked from the door. She looked over and sighed.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Yes… but where's the fun in that?" Jack laughed walking into her room towards her dresser.

"Get out Jacky-Boy, before I break your telescope."

"You wouldn't dare." His eyes narrowed at her.

Smirking she sat up. "Oh wouldn't I?" Jumping off the bed she grabbed her pillow and chucked it at him. It hit him square in the face then fell to the hardwood floor with a soft plop. "Now get out of my room you little insect or it will be in pieces by tomorrow morning." She hissed pointing to the door.

Glaring Jack stomped out the door slamming it shut. Grabbing her pillow she turned around and jumped as she came face to face with the newsie that haunted her room. Putting her hand on her chest over her heart she glared at him. "Would you warn me next time you do that?"

He chuckled a bit and smirked at her. "Like ya brudda said… where's da fun in that?"

"Hmph." She snorted tossing the pillow back to the bed and then grabbed another small box that had 'Bathroom' written on it. Walking in, she placed the box on the counter and opened up her medicine cabinet.

"Ise think Ise was shot." Spots voice came from the door.

"What?" Allison asked confused looking up at him from placing her tooth brush and a small cup on the sink.

"Befoah youse went ta dinna," He stated playing with the gold tip on his black cane. "Youse asked me how Ise died. Ise think Ise was shot."

* * *

(**A/N**) Sorry that this chapter was so short and there's not really a lot going on yet it's been kinda hectic in my house with the holidays. I'll try to make the next chapters more interesting. Thank you to those that have reviewed it means a lot to me that you like my story. ^^ Happy Holidays to you all!!!


	3. Internet and the Happy Mortician

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Newsies. Disney does.

Chapter 3:

Internet and the Happy Mortician

Allison lay in her bed that night staring at the ceiling of her room. Spot had disappeared to who knows where and she was kinda glad of the peace and quiet of her room. Along with the heater that wasn't canceled out by the young man's presence there.

"_I think Ise was shot." _His statement drifted through her memory a few times before she sighed and rubbed her temples. Who would shoot him and why? Many of the ghosts she had worked with had passed in this way getting shot or killed violently. Yet all of them weren't as difficult as this boy. They all knew what they had to do and with her help easily got their unfinished business done. But not Spot, nope he can't remember anything. Pulling her blankets closer around her, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, refusing to think anymore on the matter of the ghost.

"Wake up." A stern voice said from next to her. Groaning she rolled over burying herself back into her bed where it was warm. Rolling his eyes the newsboy gathered energy and ripped the blankets from the bed. "I said get up."

Yelping at the sudden loss of warmth she glared at the boy pushing her hair out of her face. Looking at the clock she groaned. "6:00 in the morning? Conlon I'm sure when you were alive this was a normal time to get up. For me… its not," Grabbing her blankets back and laid back down. "I bid you good day sir."

Closing her eyes she sighed and started to relax again just to have the curtains pulled back and her blankets ripped off. "UGH, FINE YOU SLEEP NAZI!!" She grumbled and stood walked to her dresser to grab her clothes then to the bathroom. "Don't even think about coming in here." She warned as she closed the door to take a shower, noticing Spots triumphant smirk the whole time.

20 minutes later the door was opened again and steam rolled out. Tossing her pajama's on her bed she dried her hair on the towel and brushed her teeth. "This is not happening the whole time your here. I refuse to wake up at 6 in the morning if I don't have to." She lectured at him around her toothbrush but it didn't make sense and came out as a garbled mess. Spitting out the toothpaste in the sink she did her hair and then walked out.

Grabbing a small case off of her dresser she snapped it open taking out a pair of black thick rimmed glasses and put them on not feeling like putting on her contacts. Sighing she looked at Spot. "Now what Mr. Morning person?"

Spot shrugged and looked at her with the triumphant smirk he had on earlier. "Just felt like wakin' youse up. And to tell ya, I remembah where Ise was killed."

"Where?" She asked pulling socks out of her dresser.

"Down at da docks just about 2 blocks down from the Brooklyn Bridge. That's where me and me newsies would be after hawkin' headlines."

Pulling on her socks on, she nodded. "Have you seen the newspapers on the walls out there?"

Spot nodded. "Ise sold most of 'em."

Thinking Allison pushed off the dresser and strode past Spot, ignoring that normal unearthly chill that always came when ghosts were near. Spot looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Knowing she was up to something he followed her. Opening up her door she leaned over the rail. "DAD!?" She yelled trying to figure out where he was.

"What Allie?" Her father's shouted voice from the front door.

Running down the stairs she stopped and grabbed the frames with the old newspapers. Holding one up when she got to the front door, she caught her breath. "Ok, 2 questions. Are there more of these newspapers? And do we have the internet yet?"

"Yeah, I think there's a bunch of old ones stacked in my study." Her father stated looking up from his paperwork as a black body bag was carried in on a gurney, "And yes, we have the internet." He said as an after thought.

Looking at the black bag two men pulled into a room by her father's study she blinked and turned her eyes on her father. "Was that… what… I think it was?"

"Uh yes, I should have told you this sooner, but the other reason we bought this house is it has multiple rooms and I was able to turn 2 of the rooms down here to an examination room and a few rooms into show rooms for the grieving families." Her father pointed out the rooms with a smile on his face and thanked the men that brought the body in before they left. Looking at his daughters confused face he explained. "Princess, I'm a mortician."

Blinking a few times she shook her head. "Okay… um the newspapers?" She asked again holding up the framed paper.

"Oh right follow me." Robert said as he walked to the room next to the examination room that the black bag was in. Stopping at the door of the office she leaned over and peaked into the exam room at the closed bag.

Looking at Spot out of the corner of her eye she mumbled so only he can hear. "Don't be surprised if someone shows up in my room later."

Knitting his eyebrows in confusion he nodded anyway unsure of what she meant.

"Ah ha, I knew I had them." Her father smiled picking up a huge pile from the floor in the corner and turned to her. Her mouth dropped open a bit.

"I used ta sell that much in a day." He commented proudly earning himself a small roll of Allison's eyes.

"Where did you get all of these?"

"Found them in a couple of boxes… in your room actually before we started renovating. Anyway, these are dated from 1892 to 1918." Handing her the huge stack before scratching his head. "Why so interested all of a sudden?"

With a silent 'oof' she tried to balance the pile. "Just want to…uh… to…" she hesitated trying to think of a reason for asking about them.

"Tell 'im youse wants to learn 'bout da 1899 newsboy strike." Spot said looking from her to her father.

"I wanna learn about the newsboy strike of 1899. The newspaper articles on the wall were interesting." She lied with a smile nodding a bit. Her father raised his eyebrow in suspicion but brushed it off and went into the exam room starting to close the door. "Oh," He stated sticking his head out. "If your brother wakes up before 12 tell him there's cereal and doughnuts in the kitchen. You should eat too." He stated as he shut the door.

"Right…" Was all she said before walking up the stairs slowly as to not drop the papers, she stopped half away up the steps and leaned against the wall.

Looking over her shoulder as the front door opened she smiled at Nancy who came in with snow all over her. "Hey Nancy, did you know you married the happy mortician?"

Laughing Nancy nodded and placed her keys on a rack by the door. "Yes, I knew. I also heard your father was getting a body today." She said as she shook snow off her jacket and out of her hair.

"Yeah he did. He's in there now."

Nodding Nancy walked towards the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no thanks. I have some stuff I need to work on."

"All right." Her step-mother smiled and walked through the kitchen door.

"Hurry up would ya!" Came Spots demanding voice.

Blowing her bangs out of her face, she looked up the steps to see that the young man she "shared" a room with was standing behind the railing leaning on it semi-impatiently with a smirk on his face and his blue eyes laughing at her. Glaring she pushed herself off the wall and stomped up to her room kicking her door closed as Spot was going to walk in but he just passed through the door like it wasn't even there.

"I was talking to my step-mother. Jeez you waited 109 years im sure you can wait 20 minutes." Allison fumed as she dropped the newspapers on her desk and grabbed a few. "The World, The Journal, and The Sun."

"All big newspapers of New York in da 1890's," Spot commented as he looked over her shoulder at one. "The Sun should have a couple papes about da strike."

Nodding she looked at one. Reading off a headline, "Trash Fire Next To Immigration Building Terrifies Seagulls." Looking up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, improving da truth was a big part ta getting any money."

Nodding she pushed up her glasses. "I see."

Looking through a few more papers, she glanced at him. "Did they have obituaries?"

"Think so. But I ain't to shoah, never looked at them on account dat they wouldn't make good headlines."

"Do you remember the year you died?" She asked searching in a paper for the obituaries.

"Nah. Just remembah the docks." He said taking off his hat and putting it in his back pocket. He tapped his black cane on the ground.

"Hmmm," She thought sitting down at her desk she placed the papers in her lap and opened her laptop. Turning it on grabbed the sweater that was hanging off the back and pulled it on. "You like suck the heat out of the room." She glared at him playfully.

He snorted and stuck the cane in his belt loop.

"Excuse me?" Said a small voice from behind them.

Turning around they both saw a girl of around five maybe 6. Her soft green eyes were wide with fear.

"A little goil?" Spot asked confused.

Getting off the chair Allison walked towards the girl and slowly knelt down in front of her. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Lydia Blair Dawson." She said grabbing a handful of her muddy pink dress in her tiny fist.

"Hello Lydia, I'm Allison," She smiled at the scared little blonde and pointed behind her. "And that's Spot."

"How youse doin' kid?" He asked fiddling with the slingshot that stuck out of his right pocket.

"You talk funny mister." The child said causing Allison to laugh a little and Spot to smirk. He didn't take it to heart she's just a kid; he always had a soft spot for kids.

"I do huh?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a playful glare. "Allison, do youse think I tawk funny?" he stated over exaggerating his accent making the little girl laugh.

"Just a bit," Allie agreed. "Lydia, how old are you?"

"I'm 6 ½" She stated proudly.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Help me with?"

"Yeah, to move on, to go to heaven."

"I need you to tell my brother it wasn't his fault." She stated looking from the Allison to Spot her smile fading into a little frown.

Nodding Allison grabbed her boots and slipped them on tying them quickly. Zipping up her coat she pulled on a black pea coat pulling the hood of her hoodie out and over the collar.

"Spot would be able to come with us?" Asked Lydia looking up at him with eagerness in her eyes.

"Ise doubt Ise can leave the house. But I'll try." He nodded at her and took her soft hand into his calloused one.

"Ready?" Allie asked as she walked towards the door chains hanging off her denim jeans clinking together.

Nodding the 2 spirits followed her out the door and down the stairs. Stopping at the door Allison turned around and walked into the kitchen. "Nancy I'm going to head out for a bit and look around the city. Is that ok?"

Looking up from the newspaper she was reading Nancy nodded. "That's all right with me just tell your father. He panics."

"Okay," Going over to the exam room that her father was in, she looked at the little girl and Spot and then back at the door. Knocking on it she waited till the door opened a bit.

"Hey princess, you need something?" Her father asked his white lab coat standing out oddly against his dark blue sweater.

"No, I was just telling you that I was heading out to look around the city." She said looking at the small body of a little girl on the table in there then at her father. Looking over his shoulder he sighed and nodded.

"Okay, just don't be out late."

Nodding she walked away as the door shut again and she took a breath. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She said to herself. Smiling calmly at the 2 before her she knelt down in front of the girl as if to fix her boot. "You'll need to show me where you live alright?"

"Ok." She said looking up at Spot who squeezed her hand a little with a reassuring smile. Not a smirk, but an actual smile.

"Let's go." Allison said as she left the house followed by the little girl who was stopped as Spot couldn't leave the house. Sighing he knelt down to her level.

"Ise can't leave da house," He told her calmly. "Go wit Allison make shoah she don't get in no trouble."

Smiling she nodded and walked out of the house. Getting up, Spot walked into the living room to watch the 2 girls go down the street, the small blonde leading the burgundy haired teen.

(**A/N**) Sorry that this chapter was late I was studying for my finals. Well this chapter was long and hopefully it's starting to speed up next chapter I will try to have it up by Saturday but I can't make any promises sorry. Thank you to those that have reviewed I really appreciate it. ^^ Happy Holidays to you all!!!


	4. They Never Get To Grow Up

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Newsies. But I Wish I Did. **

Chapter 4:

They Never Get To Grow Up

"Why can't Spot leave the house?" Lydia asked walking backwards to look at Allison.

"I honestly don't really know myself," Allison said quietly so only the girl could hear, she kept her eyes ahead of her, every once and a while looking at her surroundings so she can find her way home again. Pushing her hands in her pockets to keep them warm she continued. "It has something to do with why he is still here on earth. He died along time ago."

"Oh ok." She skipped a bit her bare feet not making a mark or a sound as they hit the ground. "My house is just around the corner here."

Nodding Allison turned the corner and stopped at a small apartment complex. Looking it over, she turned her gaze over to the little girl.

"I lived on the second floor." Lydia said running up the stoop and through the gate that covered the door. "Come on."

Smiling a bit Allison looked to her left at the street they had just exited. "I can't get in till someone comes and unlocks the door."

"Oh." The child said walking through the gate again and sat on the steps of the stoop as Allison leaned against the stone side. "There's something I want you to give my brother." Getting up she ran into the alleyway next to the building. Slowly Allie followed the girl till they stood behind the building.

"What is it you want me to give him?"

"I stole one of his baseball cards when he made me mad, it's his favorite one, and I put it behind a lose brick in the wall." The girl explained looking for the brick.

Kneeling down Allison ran her fingers over the stones trying to find any cracks in the cement that held them in place or ones that wobbled. They searched for what seemed like hours but in truth was only about 10 minutes till Allison's hand hit the lose stone. Looking at Lydia she pried the brick out of the wall and placed it carefully on the ground in front of her. Reaching her hand into the wall she took out a dirty card.

"That's it; it should be…" She trailed off trying to remember the name of the player. "Alex Rodriguez, Adam's favorite Yankee's player."

"Your brother's name is Adam?" She asked wiping the dirt and grim off the card she flipped it around noticing the letters A.P.D written on the bottom right corner. Looking back in the hole she reached her hand in it again. Pulling out a piece of paper she opened it up to show a picture colored in crayon. "Did you draw this?"

"Uh huh, it was for Adam's birthday, but he didn't like it and said that the people in it looked like pigs." She hmphed crossing her little arms over her chest with a pout.

"Would you like me to give this to him too?" Allison smiled at the picture.

It showed what Allison thought was Lydia's family. A crooked house was shown to the side of the paper with green grass and trees. The sky was light blue with a big yellow sun. Four people stood in a line a tall brown haired man holding hands with a small blonde woman that had the words Mommy and Daddy written above there heads. Next to the woman there was a brown haired boy and a little blonde next to him. The words You and Me written above them.

"Would you give that to him?"

"Only if you want me too." Allison said looking up from the picture at the little girl to her left.

Nodding the girl agreed. "I want him to have it."

"Okay." Putting the card and picture into her lap she picked up the brick and replaced it in the wall like it had never been removed. Gently taking the items from her lap she stood and walked with the little girl out of the alley to the front of the apartments where a boy around the age of 14 stood on the stoop with puffy red eyes.

"Excuse me," Allison said walking up to him. "Are you by any chance Adam Dawson?"

Looking to the right the boy nodded and wiped his nose. "Who's asking?"

"Hi, my name is Allison. And you may not believe me but your little sister asked me to give you a message."

"My little sister is dead." He said climbing up the stairs to the gate.

"Wait, please hear me out. I know I sound crazy but she wanted me to give this to you." She walked forward holding out the baseball card. "It's yours right?"

Taking the card quickly he looked it over. Turning it around, he found his initials. "Where did you find this?"

"Behind a loose brick at the back of the building, Lydia told me where it was."

At his sisters name he looked at the girl with wide eyes. "Lydia?" He asked. "If you can really see and hear her what is she wearing?" Crossing his arms over his chest, he wanted proof.

Sighing she looked down at the little girl. "She's wearing a muddy pink dress that goes to her knees. She's bare foot. She has blonde hair and green eyes with a little mole over her right eyebrow."

"Lydia." Adam nodded his arms falling from his chest at his sides. "That's my sister. She was wearing that the day she died. I… I was…supposed to be watching her." He rambled on tears coming to his eyes, the same eyes Lydia has. "We were at the park. She took her shoes off because she didn't want sand in them. I told her to put them back on but she didn't listen." Wiping his nose he sniffed. "Some of my friends came and I got distracted. I didn't see her climb on top of the jungle gym even after I told her not to. She slipped and fell." Tears rolled down his red cheeks. "I heard her scream but I didn't get there in time. She hit her head on the metal, landing on the ground really hard… It's my fault. I should have been watching her."

Allison walked over to the boy and rubbed his arms.

"Tell him it's not his fault." Lydia cried looking up at her brother. "Tell him! It was my fault, he told me not to and I did it anyway. Tell him!"

"She says it's not your fault. She doesn't want you to blame yourself for this. She says it was her fault that she didn't listen. Don't beat yourself up over an accident." Holding out the picture that Lydia drew she looked at him. "She wants you to have this. She said it was for your birthday."

Taking the picture he nodded and hugged it to his chest. "It was. I miss her so much. No matter how much she annoyed me, she's my kid sister, I love her."

"I love you too Adam." She said from his side putting her hand on his left arm. Looking to his left he breathed in.

"Is she?"

"Lydia's right there. She has her hand on your arm." Allison nodded. "She says she loves you too."

"Thank you." Adam said looking at her and then down at the paper and card in his hands.

Looking to her right around the two teens the little girl walked back over to the alleyway entrance. A small light could be seen. "Allie?"

Walking over she put her hands in her pockets and looked down the alleyway. "You see something?" She asked as Adam followed and looked at the alley too but just saw an alley.

"There's a light down there." The little blonde said looking back at Allison in confusion. "Why?"

"That's your way home." She told the child gently.

"Home," Walking towards the light slowly, she looked back at Adam. "Tell him I'll be watching over him."

"She says… she'll be watching over you." She told the boy whose only answer was a nod and wiping of his tears.

"Thank you Allison." The girl smiled. "Tell Spot good bye for me okay?"

Nodding Allison agreed and watched as the little girl turned back around and started walking again.

Lydia's face lit up with a smile and ran into the light yelling "GRANDMA!!" Slowly the light vanished and all that was left was the dark alleyway that the girls had walked down before.

"She's?"

"She's gone. Your grandma came and got her." Allison said rubbing the boys back in gentle circles. "She's in a better place now."

"Thank you… for everything." Adam said as he turned around and walked back to the apartments.

"Your welcome." Allison replied taking one last look in the alley before starting off on her way home.

* * *

"I'm home!" She yelled walking through the door of the house a cup of coffee in her hand from a café down the street; she shook the snow off and went upstairs.

"Okay!" Nancy's reply came from the living room.

Opening the door to her room she closed it and walked towards her bed where she laid down and looked at the ceiling the coffee warming her hands.

"How'd it go?" He asked getting up from the window where he was playing with his slingshot.

"Good," Allison replied turning her head to look at him. "She's gone and her brother knows it's not his fault."

"So she's okay now?" He asked standing over her.

"Yeah she is." Closing her eyes she sighed. "You know, it never gets easy."

"What don't?"

"Helping the children that die, their so little. It just doesn't seem fair. They never even get a chance to grow up."

* * *

**(A/N): **Not a lot of Spot in this chapter sorry. Anyway I hope you like it. I'll start working on Spots case now. =] Happy Holidays! A big THANK YOU to all my Lovely Reviewers.


	5. Allison No More

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Newsies. But I Wish I Did. **

Chapter 5:

Allison No More

Sighing Allison looked at her clock. "2:00 AM. Ugh I've been at this for hours and I still can't find you." She cried flopping on her back from where she sat on the floor. Reaching for her mug she gripped it and dragged it towards her. Lifting it up, she groaned at how light it was, signaling that it was empty of the coffee she had been drinking.

"Ise think that's yer 12th cup." Spot said as he tapped his cane on the floor noiselessly.

"Yay… lucky number 13." She stated getting off the floor and walking out of her room. Quietly she tiptoed down the stairs.

Grabbing the pot she poured the rest of the contents into the mug and set it in the sink to wash. Putting the mug in the microwave for 1 minute she pressed power and turned to the sink, rinsing out the pot. With a towel she wiped the water off the pot and placed it back where she got it. Going to the microwave she popped it open and grabbed her cup. The hot liquid warmed the mug and soon that warmth spread to her cold fingers. Tucking some sugar packets and cream into her hoodie pocket she walked up the stairs to her room.

Closing the door behind her she resumed her place on the floor next to Spot who had sat down while she was gone reading a news paper. Tearing open a few packets of sugar she poured the little crystals in the cup which was soon followed by some cream. Tossing the empty packages in the trash she grabbed the spoon from the napkin on the floor and stirred the liquid, watching it turn from black to a soft caramel color. Placing the spoon in her mouth she grabbed another paper.

"Lesh shee," She mumbled around the spoon. Sliding it passed her lips; she placed it on the napkin again. "1899… The World."

"Ya ain't gonna find nothin' in there about da strike or me so might as well toss it." Spot commented looking up from the paper he was reading. He almost looked bored with his chin resting on his hand that was placed on his knee as he sat Indian style.

Sighing she tossed the paper into the pile of lost causes as Allison likes to call it. Shuffling through some more papers she mumbled the names "The World, The World, The World, The Journal, The World, The Su-" Retracting the paper from the pile she looked at the front page. "The Sun." Looking at Spot she smiled. "Hey look, you're on the front page."

Looking over at it he smiled. "Yeah, that was right after me and my Brooklyn boys helped da Manhattan boys at their distribution center. It was a trap. One of me little boides told me." Pointing to a boy with dirty blonde hair and an eye patch, He started naming off the guys. "This here's Kid Blink. He told people he was born with out an eye, in truth he gots into a fight and it was damaged real good." Pointing to another boy with a cap on his head and a pink shirt, "That's Skittery," Again he pointed to a different boy. "Itey, Swifty, Specs, Dutchy, Racetrack, Les," Pointing to a boy in the middle of the group. "That's Cowboy, he was da head of da Manhattan newsies. His name was Jack Kelly or Francis Sullivan. Ise called 'im Jacky boy, just like you call your brudda. He was da strike leader along with this guy," He pointed to the guy next to Jack "That's David or da Walking Mouth as I like to call him." Smirking he went on. "Behind David is Mush, Snitch, Pie Eater, Boots, Snipeshooter, Jake, Snoddy, and the last one is Bumlets."

"Interesting names."

"Yeah, each newsie got a new name, ya know incase someone they didn't like or were running from came looking for 'em." Spot commented taking off his hat and placing it in his back pocket.

"How did you get your nickname?" She asked curiously looking at him through her bangs that fell in her eyes.

Rolling up the sleeve of his left arm he showed her a dark birthmark that flawed his near perfect bicep. "Went swimmin' one day after Ise just became a newsie and Ise didn't have a name yet. Took off my shirt the fellas saw this and started calling me Spot."

"Very nice," Allison laughed as she grabbed her cup off the floor and took a drink. The warmth of the liquid felt amazing in her cold room. Replacing it on the floor she stretched. Picking up the paper again she started reading the article. When she finished she put the paper into a new pile.

3 hours, 4 cups of coffee, and 12 newspapers later she was practically ready to sleep on the floor.

"Ise think youse should go to bed." Spot looked at her, even with the coffee he saw how her eyes drooped a bit in tiredness.

"You gonna wake me up at 6 again?" Looking at the clock and seeing that it was already almost 5.

Smirking he looked away "I haven't decided yet."

"Punk," Allison commented as she took her mug to her bathroom and cleaned out the cup. Brushing her teeth she leaned against the doorway and watched him as he ran his hand through his hair. She could practically see the wheels in his head turning. She took this time to admire him. His strong build hiding under loose clothes. His hair that still shined; even after all those years. He was extremely handsome she'd give him that. Walking back into the bathroom she spit the toothpaste in the sink and rinsed the small brush. Yawning she stepped out of the room switching the light off as she went. "Goodnight Spot."

The King of Brooklyn just grunted in response as he continued to read the paper that had interested him.

Pulling down her blankets Allison laid down welcoming the warmth that the blankets promised. Taking off her glasses she put them on the night stand and turned to her side watching a blurry Spot as her eyelids slowly closed and sleep overtook her.

* * *

Taking a breath in Allison stretched turning over onto her stomach and looked at her clock. "12:45," she mumbled as she buried her head into her pillows to shut out the light from the windows. "Stupid mornings."

Grabbing her glasses she put them on and blinked at the news boy that was still sitting on the floor. "Have you been reading all night?"

"Yeah, got nothin' else bettah ta do." He shrugged moodily and she made a face at his back.

Sitting up she stretched and groaned a bit as her back cracked. As she sat watching Spot for a bit she gasped as she felt something slither down her shoulder. Turning to look at what it was slowly; she screamed and fell off the bed.

"JACK!"

Spot was on his feet quickly looking about ready to attack whatever it was that scared her. "What's wrong?"

An albino Burmese python sat happily its body wrapped around Allison's bed frame. Jack ran into the room and seeing the snake he smiled and walked over.

"Banana, bad snake I couldn't find you anywhere." He said as he picked it up.

"You lost your snake?" Allison gritted through clenched teeth. Spot looked at her seeing that she was seriously thinking about killing her younger brother.

"I didn't lose her, I just couldn't find her." He stated putting the yellow and white snake around his shoulders and turned to her its head in his hand. "Wanna pet her?"

Jumping back she ran into a pile of newspapers, which only made her trip and landed on her back painfully. "NO! Jack you get that thing out of here or so help me god I will kill you and that damn thing." She swore pointing to the door.

Deciding to mess with her he took the snake off his shoulders and held it close to her watching her try and squirm away from it. "DAD!" Spot couldn't help but laugh at her. He was practically doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Jack, leave your sister alone. Put Banana back in her cage now!" Their father yelled from downstairs.

"FINE!" Jack yelled back mumbling about never getting to have any fun; as he left the room he had to duck as one of Allison's shoes went flying at his head as her irritated scream filled the room. Slamming her bedroom door she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed turning around to find the newsie laughing. Already irritated she cuffed him upside the head, making Spot stop laughing both in shock and confusion.

"What the hell is so funny?!" She snapped as she stomped over to her bathroom and slammed the door. Spot blinked a few times; rubbing the area she had hit him.

"You can touch me?!" He yelled in confusion as he walked to the door but didn't dare go in.

"Obviously!" She yelled at him as the shower turned on apparently she was still pissed.

Spot paced the room as she showered thinking about this. No one had ever had the guts to hit him, no newsie that was for sure. Now this girl comes along and she can hear, see, _and_ touch him? Growling he slammed his cane onto her dresser. No one was going to touch him, especially not this broad. He looked over as the bathroom door opened. She peeked her head out slowly.

"Leave the room or turn around." She demanded.

"Look goily; youse ain't da boss of me!" Spot snapped as he gripped the cane till his already pale hands were almost pure white. "What gives you the right to even lay a finger on me?!?" The mirror attached to her dresser started to shake along with the pictures on her walls; slowly at first then it become more forceful with his anger. Various objects fell to the floor with a crash. Newspapers flew every which way. Obviously Spot had more power then they expected.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!" She yelled her temper starting to get the better of her again and she threw the door open and walked out, a fluffy white towel hung around her.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YA?!?!" The boy yelled as he quickly turned around.

"Hey, I told you to leave or turn around, I gave you fair warning!" She pointed out to him as she picked up the wooden jewelry box off the floor careful not to cut herself on some glass that broke from a picture frame the low melody hung in the air around them. She seethed with anger to find the lid of it had been broken off in the fall. "YOU BROKE IT!!" Flinging open her drawer in a huff she quickly grabbed her undergarments and a pair of plain black leggings. Next she walked over to her closet and yanked a deep purple tunic dress with elbow length sleeves off a hanger that fell to the floor with a clatter only adding to the mess. Stomping back into the bathroom she slammed the door again, the music box still clenched to her chest.

Sighing Spot calmed down a bit seeing the sadness that she tried to hide in her eyes. Looking at the mess he made he growled again and disappeared to the attic.

Allison sat on the bathtub fully dressed now fiddling with the broken box. '_This is just not my day_.' She thought as she blinked back tears as its soft music filled the room. Sniffing she stood up and walked out of the door expecting to be faced with Spot. Luckily for her, he was gone. Grabbing a pair of socks out of her opened drawer and a wool cap from the post of her bed, she plucked her high top converse off the floor and walked out of her room not even caring to look at the damage the ghost had done. Closing the door quietly behind her; Jack came from his room.

"What was all that yelling about?"

"Nothing booger leave me alone." She stated quietly.

"Is that mom's jewelry box?" He asked with wide eyes.

Nodding she walked down stairs ignoring her brothers calls to come back. Placing her shoes and socks next to the stairs and her hat on the end of the stair rail, she peeked into her fathers study.

"Daddy?" She called and walked in.

"Hey princess," Seeing his daughters distressed look he dropped his papers on his desk. "What's wrong?"

"My jewelry box broke in the move." She held it out to him. The music starting to play again as the lid slipped to the floor. Cringing as it hit, she picked it up. "Is there a way to fix it?"

Taking the box from her gently he looked at it and nodded. "I think there is." Holding his hand out for the lid he instructed her to put on her shoes and sock and grab a jacket.

Nodding she left the office and sat on the stairs slipping her socks on and then her shoes. Plucking her jacket off the rack by the front door she turned and slipped her cap over her still wet hair. Slipping her jacket on her father came out and smiled warmly at her as he threw a scarf around his neck and grabbed his trench coat.

"JACK!" he yelled up the stairs.

"What?!"

"Your sister and I are leaving for a bit, Nancy's in the kitchen if you need her!"

"Kay!" The boy yelled back as they left.

* * *

The trip to the hardware store didn't take to long and soon Allison found herself sitting on the living room floor as her father fixed the box. The soft music from it floated gently in the air. Leaning on the coffee table she watched anxiously as he screwed in the last screw.

"There we go." Robert stated happily handing her the wooden trinket. "Good as new."

Smiling she took it gently, the tune no longer playing and stood up. "Thank you Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Turning she started to walk out of the room.

"Allison," She turned and looked at her father. "That's the music box I made for your mother isn't it?"

Nodding she gave him a sweet smile and headed up to her room. Opening the door she sighed and closed it again. "Damn it Conlon." She cursed and set the music box on her bed. She quickly cleaned her room replacing picture frames and odd knick knacks back in there place. Reminding herself the next time she goes out to buy new frames.

Sitting on her bed Indian style she didn't bother taking off her shoes. It was warmer in her room with Spot gone, much warmer. Looking at the clock she was surprised to find that I was near 5 in the evening. Cleaning took longer then she expected. She picked up the music box again and adjusted her sitting arrangement so that she was leaning against the headboard of her bed her feet crossed at the ankles in front of her. Opening the box she hummed the tune closing her eyes.

She sat like that for a bit and then got up not closing the box and sat at her desk. Turing on her laptop she waited patently till it started up, she typed in her password and then clicked on the internet when she was ready.

"Spot Conlon." She mumbled to herself as she typed it slowly in the search engine. Sighing she leaned forward her chin in her hand as she moved the mouse across the screen. Mumbling curses and a few rude gestures at her computer she leaned back. "It's like he never even existed. I can't find shit on him." Typing a few more things in quickly she found something that she thought looked promising. Clicking on it she read it out loud to herself. "Theodore Conlon also known as "Spot" is still missing. It has been 2 weeks since that Brooklyn youth has been seen. Friends are still hopeful," Biting her bottom lip she continued to read this small article. "Printed July 23, 1904 by Bryan Denton, this Denton guy was sure involved with the newsies."

Shivering a little she looked at the goose bumps that formed on her arms. 'Well Mr. Grouchy is back.' She thought as she kept her eyes trained on the screen in front of her.

"Allison," He spoke softly. "Look I'm sorry about yer music box. I didn't mea-"

"Theodore."

"Huh?" Stepping closer to her he peeked over her shoulder.

"Your name… its Theodore," Sighing she watched him nod. "Did you remember?"

"Remembah?"

"That your name was Theodore. According to this article that I found you've been missing since July 9th 1904."

Thinking Spot sat down on her bed. "Yeah, I remembah me mudda named me Theodore Richard Conlon."

"Theodore Richard Conlon." She rolled the name around her tongue before smiling. "It suits you in a strange why."

Grunting he pulled out his cane rolling it around in his hands then tapped it noiselessly on the wooden floor. "Listen, Ise been thinking," She swiveled around in her chair and looked at him her arms and legs crossed. "'Bout our fight, ya got guts kid, and a whole lota spunk. It takes a brave person ta hit me let alone back talk me, and youse did it without even thinking." He paused there and looked at her with his steel blue eyes. "Though I'm still confused on how you can even touch me."

Shrugging she blinked as her contacts started to dry out. "Think of it this way. If I can see you and I can hear you, I can touch you. Because even though you're body is gone to me you're a solid form. Almost, like you're alive. Even though you appear and disappear out of thin air."

Nodding the teen's eyes narrowed in concentration "So to youse I'm just like yer fadda and yer brudda?"

"Yeah basically," She picked at her nails. "Sorry I hit you by the way. If you haven't already figured out I'm afraid of snakes."

Shrugging his shoulders he got back to the point. "So anyway I decided on somethin'"

"What's that?"

"Yer newsie name," He threw her his famous smirk as she eyed him curiously. "I was gonna call ya Spunk but I changed my mind, from now on I'm gonna call youse Spirit, on account that you can see us."

"Spirit," she said quietly nodding. "I like it."

His eyes seemed to lighten as she said this. Swiveling around in her chair she clicked for a new tab to come up on the internet window. Typing in the search engine Spot leaned over her shoulder again to look making a chill run down her spine. He smirked as he notice her shiver a bit. "What are ya doin'?"

"Do you think you can point out the dock you and your newies would be at on a map of modern Brooklyn?"

Looking down at her he raised an eyebrow. "I can try. But why would youse wanna know?"

"Because Mr. Conlon, tomorrow I'm going on a field trip." She said practically throwing his own smirk over her shoulder at him.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry that it wasn't up sooner today. I kept changing parts of it because I wasn't happy with a certain scene. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter. Hopefully it's starting to be more interesting. Please tell me what you think. =] Happy Holidays! A big THANK YOU to all my Lovely Reviewers!! **


	6. Tacky Plaid Uniforms

**Disclaimer: I said it before I'll say it again. I don't own Newsies. Or the company that created iPods. Please don't sue me.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 6:

Tacky Plaid Uniforms

Skipping down the stairs Allison or Spirit as Spot now calls her made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a bagel she cut it and popped it in the toaster. Turning to the fridge she pulled out some juice and poured it into a cup she stole from the cupboard. Looking out of the corner off her eye she blinked and brought the glass down to the counter. Moving towards the door she looked out with caution. "I could have sworn I saw a shadow." She mumbled to herself. She screamed a little and jumped around as her bagel popped out of the toaster.

Groaning she shook her head. "I'm a girl, who likes horror movies and talks to ghosts and doesn't get scared, but I jump every time the damn toaster pops."

Tossing the bagel parts on a plate quickly, she leaned over and pulled out butter and cream cheese from the fridge. Taking a second to pick she pushed the cream cheese back in and spread the butter over the bagel watching it melt. Putting the butter back and closing the fridge door with her hip she grabbed her juice and walked back upstairs.

Her black suspenders swung at her sides as she moved. Kicking her door closed she walked over to her desk and sat down her breakfast taking a bite out of the crunchy buttery food. Plucking the black button up shirt from the bed she pulled it on and left 2 buttons on the fitted top open to show a light purple shirt under it.

"Look Spirit, Ise don't think I want ya ta go to da docks alone." The Brooklyn King stated as he paced around the room watching her get ready.

Grabbing her digital camera and the map she printed out off her dresser she tucked them into her pea coats pocket. "Oh? And why's that?"

"It's dangerous out there. This isn't da 1900's ya know."

"Duh, or else I wouldn't be here." She said commented as she slipped on her boots a chunk of bagel sticking out of her mouth. "If it's so dangerous why don't you just come with me?" She smiled smugly.

Growling Spot glared at her. "Yer not funny."

"I thought it was funny." Pulling her hair into 2 low pigtails she grabbed a newsboy cap similar to Spot's off an unopened box. "What's in that?" she mumbled to herself with a shrug and finished off her breakfast. Looking into the mirror she pulled on the cap and blinked to moisten her contacts.

Walking up behind her Spot gave her a once over. "Ya look like one 'a me newsies?"

"You had girl newsies?"

Nodding he simply said, "A few."

Wrapping a scarf around her neck she pulled her pea coat on making sure she had everything she needed. Buttoning it up, she walked towards the door. "The 5th dock right?"

"Right."

"You said you and the boys carved your names into the boards?"

"Yeah but they's coulda been changed."

Nodding she opened the door waving a small goodbye to Spot and left, stopping herself at the top of the stairs and turned back opening up her door and peeking her head in. Spot looked up from his uneasy pacing. "Hey Spot."

"What?"

"I realized why you're haunting the house and not the docks."

"Why's that?"

"Because, this is where you were most happy…" With that she smiled and went on her way.

* * *

Allison walked at a steady pace watching as her breath clouded in the cold. Bringing the map out of her pocket she traced the red line that she drew with a marker and took a right. "1 more block."

God, she couldn't wait for summer or at least the spring. Both Christmas and New Years had passed before she moved to New York. Sighing she looked at the map again and narrowed her eyes as she looked at the street signs and back to the paper. Stuffing the sheet back into her pocket she looked left and right, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she saw the docks.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" She stopped at the 5th dock and took out her camera. Looking down she stepped around broken and rotting planks. Every once and a while snapping photos of carvings on the poles and floor boards. She smiled and ran her finger tips over a giant circle that decorated about 2 boards. "Must be from some game," She mumbled and stepped farther down the dock her camera in her cold hand.

Searching for a while, she kneeled down and ran her hand over a few boards that was drastically a different color then the rest and traced the outline of the misshapen puddle that had once been there. Snapping a picture she stood up again pretty much knowing what that was. Sighing she turned around and started walking back up the dock.

Slipping her camera back into her pocket, she wondered towards the street.

"HEY!! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!"

Looking up at the voice that yelled she cursed under her breath. Cops, they never got along with Allison back home in Maine, why should they start to get along with her now that she was in New York? Thinking quickly she made a mistake and ran. Not the smartest thing to do when you know that you have not actually done anything wrong.

Running towards the end of the dock she dodged the Officer as he tried to grab her. Going to her left she tried to find an alley or something she could hide in. Slipping on some ice she grasped a drain pipe that hung off a close building to keep from falling. Looking over her shoulder to see the pudgy Cop coming towards her she sprinted towards the closest alley, knocking over a trash can as she ran by she pushed herself off the wall and towards the chain link fence that cut the alley in half.

Noticing a large gap in the chain at the bottom of the fence she slide through it and was about to get up when she was pulled back down. "Huh?" she looked behind her to see that she suspender had gotten caught on a part of the fence. Growling in frustration she tried to pull herself loose but no such luck.

"Damn it!" She yelled into the air and crossed her arms waiting for the Cop to come and cut her loose.

* * *

Spot paced the room since she left. He hated not being able to leave this god forsaken house and he hated the fact that Spirit could get on his nerves like no one else could. She was sarcastic, rude, annoying and a major pain in his ass. And in all honesty, he loved it. He liked the friendship he saw starting to build between them.

Growling he shook his head of those thoughts. She was just away for him to get to the peace that he had been waiting for. Nothing more, why make friends when he knew he was going to be leaving?

Looking up he smirked as her little brother opened her door quietly and tiptoed across the room towards her bed.

"Well if it ain't Jack-be-nimble, Jack-be-quick." Slowly he pulled out his slingshot and a ghostly marble out of his pockets and placed the small weapon in the holding pocket and aimed.

"She must have a diary somewhere." Jack muttered and started towards her desk. Reaching his hand out, he squeaked in a very childlike manner as the marble smacked into the desk where his hand was going. Jumping back he looked around the room.

"Hello?" Taking in a breath he shook his head. Looking back at the desk he searched around moving papers and rifling through her desk drawers again a ghostly marble shot out of no where hitting him in the shoulder. "OW!" Spinning around he looked with wide eyes at the empty room.

Spot walked over to the desk and gathered energy then slammed closed the open drawers and then reopened them multiple times. Jack gave a scared yelp and ran from the room. "Dad?!"

Laughing Spot picked up the marbles and walked towards the door. His laughter died when he saw Robert open the door which he hadn't known been knocked on saw Spirit looking at the floor with her jaw clenched and her arms crossed over her chest a Cop had his hand firmly on her shoulder.

Jack ran down the stairs. "Dad!"

Turning back towards Jack he held up one finger the tell tale sign that he had to wait one minute. Turning back around he eyed the 2 curiously. "Good afternoon Officer what can I do for you?" Robert asked politely taking his eyes off his daughter and looking up at the Cop.

"This girl says you're her father. Is that true?" He asked in a deep voice.

Seeing Robert nod, the man continued. "She was trespassing on private property and then ran when I tried to talk to her." He short pudgy man removed his hand from her shoulder and nodded to her father. "I'm leaving her with a warning this time. Good day sir." Turning he walked back down the small steps and then looked back at Allison. "You behave now Lass." He said showing his Scottish heritage.

Allison nodded and walked into the house with a small sigh as her father closed the door.

"We've been here a week and your already in trouble with the Cops?" Jack sneered at her. No longer frighten about the experience in her room now he was just angry. She had to be behind what happened in there. Some sort of booby trap.

"Jack let me handle this." Her father snapped at him. "Trespassing on private property? Running from the police? Allison Nichole Matthews what is wrong with you?!?!"

"I didn't know it was private property." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS PRIVATE PROPERTY!"

Crossing his arms, her father shook his head. "You're grounded for 2 months. I want your phone, iPod, and your laptop in my office in an hour."

"But Da-"

"No buts. If you wanna talk to your friends it looks like you're going to have to write them a letter."

Allison clenched her jaw again and nodded.

"Friends? What friends? Allison doesn't have any friends in Maine. No one liked her cause she is such a freak. I hear her talking to herself sometimes Dad. At her old high school people actually saw her talking to herself. They thought she was crazy."

"Shut up Jack!" Allison yelled up at him where he stood on the stairs. Looking over she saw Spot leaning on the railing just in front of her door an unreadable expression on his face as he watched Jack rant.

But Jack kept talking. "They also thought the fact that she has 2 different colored eyes was creepy. I mean come on how many people have 2 different colored eyes. And she was always doing stuff like this back there. Trespassing, the Cops getting involved it was ridiculous."

'_Two different colored eyes?_' Spot thought curiously his attention now turned to the girl below him

Seeing that his daughter was about to cry Robert looked up and sternly said. "Jackson that's enough, go to your room."

"But Dad." He whined.

"Go!" He pointed.

Making a face at her back he turned and walked into his room. Allison kept her eyes staring at the ground. The lump in her throat was painful as everything her brother just threw out in the open about Maine was true. She had no friends, she was the school freak with different colored eyes and apparently she was considered crazy. Tears burned her eyes as she tried to blink them away.

"Allison, is that true?" Her father asked quietly.

"Want me to lie to you Dad?"

"No."

"Then yeah it's true. Okay? Are you happy now? It's true." Sighing she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and refused to look at either her father or Spot (who was still watching).

Robert pulled his daughter into a hug and let her cry into his chest. Rubbing her back, he hugged her tighter.

Spot looked away this was a family moment and he wasn't family. Walking back to her room he sat at the window and waited for her to come in.

10 minutes later Allison had cried all her anger and frustration out and now her contacts where hurting her eyes. Sniffing she pulled away from her dad and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Better now?"

Nodding Allison pulled away from her dad and removed her hat and scarf. '_God it's hot in here._' Unbuttoning her jacket she sniffed again.

"Ok, you're still grounded for 2 months for the whole Cop situation. But you can keep your laptop. You'll need it for school anyway."

"School?"

"Yes, so you know on Monday you will be attending St. Martha's Catholic School. Nancy went to go pick up your uniform."

"Catholic School, like with tacky plaid uniforms and evil Nun's with rulers?" Her red and puffy irritated eyes were wide with shock. '_Great_," She thought "_Now I get to be the freak and the Devil's child._"

Nodding his head he told her to go get her phone and iPod.

Sighing she pulled out her phone and handed it to him. Walking up the stairs she grabbed her iPod from her purse and tossed it down to him from the top step.

Turning back to her room Jack stepped into her way.

Glaring at him she growled. "Get out of my way Jack!"

"Something happened in your room. And I know you are somehow behind it. I was hit with something and then your desk drawers went haywire. You booby trapped your room didn't you?"

Snorting she pushed the short boy out of her way. "Maybe it was a sign from god to stay the hell out of my room!"

Slamming the door and locking it she turned to Spot and gave him a 'You-did-it-huh?' look. Smirking he nodded.

"He didn't need to be in heah."

Nodding her thanks she tossing her stuff on her bed she pulled her jacket off and took off her boots. Grabbing her glasses she went into the bathroom leaving the door opened.

Not wanting to bring up what happened downstairs Spot chose a different topic. "So did ya find anythin'?"

"Yeah I did." She said as she took out her contacts and replaced them with her glasses.

Walking out she grabbed her camera and turned to her computer.

Spot was curious to see what the problem with her eyes were, he thought having two different colored eyes was interesting. Walking up to the side of her he leaned forward and pulled her chin to look at him.

He blinked when he saw them. There staring back at him behind her glasses all red rimmed and puffy from crying was one green eye and one blue.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry that it wasn't up sooner with Christmas and New Years I spent most of my time with my family. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll explain the significance of Allison's eyes in the next chapter which I am working on right now. Please tell me what you think. =] Happy New Year! A big THANK YOU to all my Lovely Reviewers!! **

**P.s. I wrote a one shot a while go and posted it. Drop me a line on there if you like it =]**


	7. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Newsies. No Money Is Being Made Off This, Please Do Not Sue The Poor College Student. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 7:

Getting to Know You

Pulling her chin from Spots grasp she stuck the camera memory card into a slot on the side of her computer and pulled up the music player on her screen. Turn it on to any random song she went back to opening the camera photos.

"Youse call that music?" Spot as scrunching up his nose in displeasure.

She just nodded not really in the mood to laugh. Seeing this Spot scratched his neck and thought.

Pulling up the photos from the dock she showed him a few. "I found a few of the carvings your boys did some were cut off because the board was replaced or broken."

Looking from her to the computer he nodded his head firmly at his thought and grabbed her wrist. "Ise know I asked but we ain't lookin' at these right now." Pulling her off the chair he pushed her towards her bed and sat on the computer chair himself. He was only doing this to make her feel better. He hated opening up to people, it made him feel vulnerable. '_This just ta get her mind off of what happened down stairs._' He reminded himself before he started talking. "I think if we'se goin' ta be workin' togetheh on this we'se should get ta know each udder a bit betteh don't ya think?"

Slightly shocked Allison shrugged and fixed her glasses and sat up on the edge of the bed Indian style. "I suppose."

"Alright, we'll do this in questions. I'll ask one and you'll ask one, got it?" He stated his leader tone coming into play. "First question, what's yer favorite color?"

"Purple." She stated looking from Spot to her purple walls. "Yours?"

"Blue. But come on ask a real question." He urged crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back on the chair.

"Why are we playing this?" She grumbled in frustration she just wanted to solve his case and get him out of here.

"I already told ya that." Grabbing the gold tip of his cane he sighed. "I think we should get ta know each ud-"

"Your just doing this to make me feel better aren't you?"

Giving her a look that told her never to interrupt him, he nodded anyway.

They sat there talking and sometimes laughing for about 2 hours. Talking about their favorite animals, foods, what they had planned to do with their life. Spot went from sitting to pacing to using his cane like a sword as they went along. Allison was lying on her stomach watching him as he parried and thrust the tip of it into an invisible partner. Laughing grabbed her pillow and bunched it up so she can be comfortable.

"Ok, lets see… what did yo-" Her question was cut off with a sharp knock on her door. Getting up she walked to the door and unlocked it. Opening the door she saw Nancy standing there with a red, white, and black plaid dress and a white collared shirt to go under it.

"Your uniform. The Nun's said you also have to wear either black nylons or white knee high socks. And you can't wear your converse I asked; it has to be nice dress shoes." She said. "It's not a bad school sweetie, I graduated from there." Seeing Allison's not so enthusiastic look.

"Thanks." Taking it, she smiled a weakly and closed her door as Nancy walked away. Sighing she glared at that offending clothing. Tossing it on her bed she sat down again. "Where was I?"

"Yer question." Spot reminded her waving his hand a bit.

"What did you do here by yourself for 109 years?"

"Honestly? A whole lota nuttin," Making a face he looked towards his window. "I sat there and watched everything change. My turn; why did ya move down here from Maine?"

Looking at the music box on her dresser she bit her bottom lip. "My mother died from lung cancer. She wasn't a smoker or anything but a lot of the guys she dated, after her and my dad got divorced, were. But I don't know if that had anything to do with it."

Nodding he waited for her question. "What's it like to die?" She asked quietly.

Stopping his imaginary sword fight he put the cane on the ground and leaned on it. "Hard ta say. Don't really remember. It was…" Sighing, his tapped his cane in the hardwood floor. "Sorta painful though." Looking at the uniform on her bed he pointed to it with a smirk. "Aren't you going to try it on?"

"Aha no." She said shaking her head her nose pinched up in distaste.

"Why not?"

"It's horrible."

"I'm sure it ain't that bad."

"Have you seen it?" She asked lifting it up.

"Yeah I see it. Come on go put it on."

"Yeah, not happening." Shaking her head she turned back to her computer. "Okay, so do you wanna know what I found or not?"

Sighing Spot nodded and leaned on the back of the chair looking over her shoulder. "Whatcha got?"

"Like I said before we started playing 20 questions was I found a few of the carvings but they where either broken off or replaced with new boards." Pulling up the pictures she showed him. "I also found what to me looks like a blood stain." Clicking on a picture she looked over her shoulder at Spot.

"That's me blood ain't it?" He asked distractedly.

"I think so," She nodded. "How it lasted 109 years is amazing to me."

"Allie… Time for dinner," Roberts voice drifted through her closed door.

Looking at the clock on her computer she was surprised at the time. "I'm not hungry Dad."

"Can I come in?"

Closing the pictures she turned in her chair and moved around Spot going to the door she opened it to see her father standing there with a plate of cheese pizza in one hand and a soda in the other. "I'm really not hungry."

"Are you really? Or do you just want to avoid your brother?"

Sighing she pushed her hand through her hair and leaned against the door frame. "A little of both I guess."

Nodding he handed her the plate and the can of soda. "You can eat in hear tonight just bring the plate down when your finished. How can you be a vegetarian? Pepperoni is so good." Shaking his head he wondered down the stairs mumbling to himself.

Closing the door with her hip she walked back to the computer setting her food and drink aside. "Okay," she mumbled pulling up more pictures.

"Vege- what-ian?"

"Vegetarian. It means I don't eat meat."

"Why not?" Spot ask thoroughly confused.

"I don't like it." She shrugged. Grabbing the slice of pizza she took a bite out of it. Smirking at Spot she turned back to the computer.

"I have a question Ise forgot to ask earlier."

Groaning she turned around. "I thought we were done with the questions."

"Why do you have to different colored eyes?"

Sighing she swiveled in the chair and faced him. "Because it's how you can tell that I can see ghosts. My Grandmother on my mom's side was able to see them but my mom couldn't, I guess it skipped a generation." She shrugged. "Grandma Joanne, my mother's mother," She explained to him. "Had one green eye one brown, because my great grandmother had brown eyes and my great grandfather had green. But because my mother had green eyes and my father has blue I got one green one blue. In some way it's a bunch of screwed up genetics. Same thing goes for others, sometimes you'll see people with eyes like 20 shades lighter then they normally would have. It shows you have a gift is basically what I'm saying."

Nodding his head he ran his hand through his hair. "So your eyes show you have a gift?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"Okay," Nodding his looked back at the computer.

"I see it as a curse really." She mumbled and finished her pizza. Taking her plate down stairs she returned in less then 2 minutes. Yawning she sat on her bed not even bothering to change and laid down.

"Sleeping already?" He asked humor dripping in his voice.

"Running from the Cops can't take a lot out of you." Snuggling into the blankets she fell asleep quickly.

Gathering up energy Spot turned out the lights so the only light in the room was the glow of the full moon. Brushing hair out of her face he leaned down hesitating only a moment before pecking the corner of her lips. Smirking he spoke in her ear in a whisper. "I'm glad you have this gift."

* * *

**(A/N): I can honestly say, I hate this chapter. No action or anything, all in all I say it was pretty boring and I apologize for that. I've been struggling with this chapter since I started writing it and there is really no excuse for why it took so long to put it up but I will tell you I was avoiding it. I'm sorry =[ . Anyway, THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! You have no idea how happy I am that you like the story. Hopefully chapter 8 will be up sooner. Once again I Apologize for the long wait. **


	8. Crazy Nun's With Rulers

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Newsies. No Money Is Being Made Off This, Please Do Not Sue The Poor College Student. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 8:

Crazy Nun's With Rulers

One month. She had been in New York one month and after her little field trip to the docks Allison had hit a dead end in Spot's case. Groaning she tapped her pencil on her school desk impatiently. Looking at the clock she yawned, 8:30 a.m. class hasn't even started yet and she was already bored to tears. She hated Mondays, Mondays on her class schedule meant a 2 hour block of History. Pulling her hand through her hair she tugged on a knot and cursed quietly to herself.

The morning bell rang loudly causing her to jump in her seat. Standing up with the rest of the class she tapped the toe of her dress shoes on the linoleum floor. Rolling her eyes a bit, she groaned again as Sister Kathryn walked in. '_Ah the reason I hate Mondays as arrived.'_

"Good morning class." She stated, not once since Allison had been here as she seen the Sister crack a smile, or show any personality at all for that matter.

"Good morning Sister Kathryn." The class chorused.

"Be seated. Today class we are going to talk about the French Revolution." The nun droned on and on for 15 minutes about the Storming of the Bastille in her monotone voice. "The Assembly, meeting at Versailles, went into nonstop session to prevent eviction from their meeting place once again. Paris was soon consumed with riots, chaos, and widespread looting. The mo-" Turning to the door that had been knocked on the Sister opened the door for the moment forgetting about her lecture. "Yes, can I help you young man?"

"Yes, is this History with Sister Kathryn?" A deep voice asked.

"You're the new student Father Patrick told me about aren't you?" He nodded, "Well come in standing there will do you no good." She snapped.

Walking in quickly the boy shut the door behind him and handed her his schedule. He was tall, Allison observed, taller then Spot but not by much.

"You may sit in the empty seat next to Allison; Miss Matthews raise your hand." She droned writing his name on her roll sheet and then quickly handing him back the folded piece of paper.

Raising her hand, she dropped it quickly once he started down the narrow isle between the desks. Giving the copper skinned boy a smile as he dropped his backpack to the floor and settled into the seat next to her on the big desk (the kind you would find in a science room.) she turned her attention back to the open history book before her.

"I'm Riley Hernandez." Her desk mate whispered offering his hand in friendly gesture.

"Allison Matthews," Shaking his much bigger hand in hers she whispered back. "New in town?"

"Yeah my mom got transferred over here by her work." Pushing his dark hair out of his face he listened to the nun as she continued her lecture. "She always talk like this?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I believe Sister Kathryn was born without a personality."

Riley laughed and then tried to cover it with a cough as Sister Kathryn's piercing gaze looked up at him.

Biting her lip in a sad attempt not to laugh Allison turned her head to the side. Soon the pair quieted down and listened till the bell rang signaling that the first half of class was over and that they had a 15 minute break.

Leaning back in her chair Allison stretched as she watched the Nun leave the room, then she stood up working the cramps out of her legs. She made a face of displeasure when she noticed that there was a run in her black nylons. "So where are you from?" She asked the boy who was examining a wrinkle in his trousers.

"California. What about you, you from New York?" He asked as he pulled the tie around his collared neck loose so he could breathe.

"No, I moved down here with my little brother from Maine to live with my dad," Seeing his curious look she shrugged. "Family reasons."

Nodding his head he watched her as she tapped her black painted nails on the desk. The two said nothing as time ticked by.

Sitting back down, Allison took out a piece of blank paper. Grabbing her pencil she started to write down everything she had learned in Spot's case. Starting with the easy stuff like the strike to Spot being shot then the list ended at the blood stained docks. Sighing she scratched her head with the eraser of the writing utensil. Looking over at Riley she quickly folded the paper and put it in her binder. "Story idea's." She said lamely. He only nodded.

The bell rang once again meaning break was over and it was now time for more of the French Revolution. Students flooded the room to try to get to their seats before Sister Kathryn got to the room. The room went quiet as the woman stalked back into the class.

"Please open your books to page 234 and answer questions 1-5. It is due at the end of the hour."

A simultaneous groan echoed throughout the classroom but was quieted instantly by one glare from Sister Kathryn.

The only sounds in the small room was: the scratching of pens and pencils on paper, the occasional sniffing and annoying tapping on the desks. Sighing, Allison ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and started to right the answers to the questions. '_These are too easy._' Scribbling down the answers quickly she finished before most of her class. '_We were passed the French Revolution back in Maine._' She reminded herself.

Leaning back in her chair she looked at Riley. '_He ain't to bad looking. I wonder what his heritage is._' Glancing up at the ceiling she sighed. '_I wonder what Spot is doing right now. Ugh,_' Laying her head on the table she groaned silently. '_Why am I so curious about what he's doing? It's not like I like him right…right?_' Shaking her head she sighed again '_No I don't like him… I'm working on his case so he can get the hell out of my room._'

Looking at Riley again she noticed he was staring at her. "What?" she whispered. "Is there something on my face?" Her hand flew to her face.

"No," He laughed quietly. "No, your fine."

"Then what?"

"Just looking." He shrugged a smile playing on his lips.

"Mr. Hernandez, Miss Matthews! Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Shaking their head they both mumbled "Sorry Sister."

"Then I suggest you be quiet before you both get detention." She snapped using a ruler to emphasis her point.

Nodding they glanced around at their class mates who snickered and whispered to each other. Groaning Allison sunk down in her seat and rolled her eyes. '_Just great, more unwanted attention._'

Making a face Riley looked at his paper. "Crazy Nun's with rulers." He mumbled.

Allison put her head on the table and buried her face in her arms to try and muffle her laugh because that was the exact same thing she had said when she was told she was going to be coming to the school.

Looking over at her in confusion the boy next to her couldn't help but crack a smile at her laughter. Lucky for them class ended not longer after. Once they had turned in there paper they exited the class earning a glare from Sister Kathryn.

"What class do you have next?" Allison asked holding her binder to her chest her backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Uh…" Pulling his schedule out of his pocket he scanned the crumpled thing. "English with Sister Esther, you?"

"Science with Father Andrew, nothing like watching a Priest trying not to blow up the class room." She laughed. "By the way to get to Sister Esther's class you have to go down that hall," She pointed to her left. "Third door on the right, number 21, I have her class tomorrow."

Smiling he nodded and walked behind her. "Thanks. We have lunch after this class right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Smiling at him she started on her way to her science class. Looking over her shoulder she finally noticed his eyes for the first time; she saw that they were not brown like she thought they were but a light honey color. Gasping quietly she tried to hid her shock as she practically ran down the hall.

Riley watched her go, a look of confusion on his face; he didn't understand what had made her do that. Looking around he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Shaking his head he walked to the class that she had pointed out.

* * *

It was lunch now and Allison sat on the far end of the cafeteria away from everyone else and their friends. She had not even paid attention in Father Andrew's science class. Apparently he dropped a chemical on his desk which started eating it away like acid.

Rotating the apple she had in her hand she couldn't eat. '_What is the possibility that a Riley could have a gift?' _She questioned herself. '_And what is the possibility that I would meet him if he does have one. Slim to none. There are dozens of people out there I'm sure have a gift of some sort._' Sighing she leaned back on her chair and tossed the apple from hand to hand. '_His eyes, they were a light honey, like that one dude from that vampire novel. Shit what's that book again?_' Shaking her head, she jumped as a try full of food was set down in the seat across from her.

"Mind of I sit here?"

Looking up she saw Riley. "Not at all." Pushing her books to the side she sat up straight in her chair.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" He asked curiously as he started to dig into the so called food the school had to offer.

"I don't have any friends." She answered honestly. "They think I'm weird. I think it's because I was new and no one wanted to confront the new girl."

"I confronted you." He said as he chewed his pizza.

"Yes, but you, I must point out, are also new. I've been here a month so technically I'm not new anymore." She stated using hand gestures to express it.

"Point taken," He laughed then his face grew serious. "Hey, I'm curious. After you pointed me to my class you started to walk away, you looked over at me and gasped I swear your whole face went pale. Why?"

Blinking, she tried to come up with something. '_Should I just come out and ask him? No,' _She told herself. '_He'll think I'm crazy if I'm wrong._' Shrugging she looked at her apple. "I just thought I saw something is all, I was wrong though, so no worries."

Looking at her strangely he nodded and bit into his pizza again. "Not hungry?"

Shaking her head she put the apple down on her binder and crossed her arms. "What's your heritage?"

"Native American and Mexican, you?"

"I'm a mutt, but I know that there is Irish and Swedish for sure. I can't say for certain though."

The two fell silent and Allison fidgeted nervously. '_What if he did have a gift? I'll have to find out.' _"What math do you have?"

Thinking Riley took another bite of the half gone pizza. "Calculus."

"When and who with?"

"Tomorrow, second block, and with," Pulling the paper out of his pocket he scanned for the name. "Father Edward."

"Same as me," She smiled a bit and started to come up with a good lie. "I'm having a hard time with what we are learning in class, do you think you can come over tomorrow after school and help me?"

"Sure I can do that." He stated with a sly smirk.

"Great." She said as the bell rang and the two separated going to class.

Sitting in her last class of the day Allison leaned back in the comfy chair. She loved her last class of the Monday/Wednesday schedule. She just sat in the front office and answered the phone which barely rang. Rethinking her conversation with Riley from lunch she groaned and started to bang her head against the office desk she sat at. "Gah, he probably thinks I was hitting on him!"

"Allison if you keep doing that you'll give yourself a concussion."

"That's what I'm hoping for Father Carlisle."

Chuckling, the priest shook his head and went back to his office. Class seemed to go by slowly now as she stared at the clock. Tapping her nails annoyingly on the desk she pushed the chair side to side with her legs. '_2 more minutes, just 2 more minutes._'

Jumping up she grabbed her binder and backpack as the bell rang and was out the door. Running to her locker she quickly put in the combination and threw it open. Pushing unwanted books and such into the small metal cubby she slammed it closed and made her way out of the building and into the parking lot.

Pulling keys out of her backpack she ran to her beaten down 1996 Chevy caprice classic and quickly got in. Putting the keys in the ignition and tossing her backpack in the back seat, she silently thanked her mother for making her learn how to drive. "Cause walking from here back to Brooklyn would be a bitch." She said in a singsong tone and pulled out of the parking lot. Once on the road she turned on the radio and nodded her head to the random song that played.

Soon she pulled up in front of the junior high her brother went to and honked the horn to get his attention as she waited. Jack was walking slowly just to annoy her and she knew it. Growling she took off her seat belt and opened the door and turned to look at him. "JACKSON IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW YOU ARE WALKING BACK TO BROOKLYN!" Receiving an eye roll, she got back in the car and shrugged. "Suit yourself." Putting the car in drive she started to drive off.

"HEY ALLISON!!!" Jack yelled as he ran to the car and opened the door, practically jumping in.

"I told you to hurry didn't I?" She smiled smugly as the boy put his seat belt on and crossed his arms over his chest slouching down in the seat.

Pulling back into traffic the two started their journey home. Stopping at a red light she looked at her brother who started quietly out the window. Sighing she turned the music on louder and waited till the light turned green. Gripping the wheel she steered the car over the Brooklyn Bridge with ease and turned left. Soon their house came into sight and she pulled around the corner behind the building. Shutting off the car she grabbed her bag off the floor and got out making sure to lock the door.

"Remember you have to lock it." She reminded Jack as she turned towards the back door. Walking up she opened it and smiled at Nancy, who was doing paper work at the kitchen table, waiting till Jack was in the house she closed the door.

"How was your day?" Nancy asked with her usual pleasant smile.

"Pretty good, yours?" Allison asked as she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda.

"Oh can't complain, been working non-stop since this morning."

"Yeesh, take a break, go take a nap." She suggested as she backed out of the kitchen only to hear Nancy call her back into the room. Walking back in she leaned against the door frame. "Hmm?"

"Don't tell your father or Jack this I'm want to wait to tell them tonight at dinner. But I'm to excited I have to tell someone."

"What's up?"

"Remember when I went to the doctors the other day?" After seeing her step-daughter nod she continued. "We'll the reason I was getting sick wasn't because of food poisoning… Turns out I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

Allison blinked a few before smiling widely and hugging her. "oh my god that's great! Please let it be a little girl." She laughed.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I won't." She promised and practically skipped through the entrance hall and bounced up the stairs; pushing her door open she kicked it shut. Tossing her stuff on her bed she put the can of soda on her night stand and slipped off her jacket. Hanging it up in her closet she yelped as cold hands grabbed her shoulders and a smooth voice cooed in her ear.

"Ya late."

Laughing she twisted out of Spots grip and turned to him noticing that he had a smug smirk on his face. "Jacky-boy decided to take his sweet ass time getting to the car."

Rolling his eyes he back up as she walked forward and grabbed her pajama bottoms and a shirt off her bed and turned towards the bathroom. "Be right back, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked as he took his sling shot and aimed at the wall even though the holding pocket was empty of any marbles.

"There's a new boy at my school. His name is Riley Hernandez. He is of Native American and Mexican decent." She yelled through the door.

"So what does that have ta do with us?" He asked a frown playing on his pouty lips.

"His eyes are a honey color," she stated walking out folding her plaid uniform neatly, her glasses now replacing her contacts. "With his heritage his eyes would most likely be dark brown."

"So you think this guy has a gift or somethin'?"

Nodding she sat on her bed and looked up at Spot. "Yeah, so I invited him over tomorrow, I want to know if he can see you."

Placing the sling shot back in his pocket and cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest a not so happy look playing on his features. "Ya usin' me as some kinda ghostly guinea pig?"

"Yeah basically."

Growling a bit he started pacing the room mumbling to himself things that Allison couldn't hear. "Ise don't know about this Spirit.

"Hey," Getting up she grabbed his hand and forced him to turn towards her. "Think about it, if I'm right in my logic and he does have a gift with two people helping you… the sooner… you can move on." She said with unease. Did she really want him to leave? "Because as of right now I'm stuck, you can't remember anything and I have found nothing in my research to help me, all I have is the docks that I'm not allowed to be on."

Sighing he nodded his head and reluctantly pulled his hand out of hers. Leaving would mean not being able to see her in the morning hair all messy and eyes heavy with sleep, or her miss matched eyes. Did he really wanna leave? "Fine, but if he does one thing that I don't like I'm soakin' him"

* * *

**(A/N): Alright now here is chapter 8! Again not a lot of Spot, sorry, but you get introduced to a new character! From here I swear things will start speeding up. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! YOU ARE THE BEST!! I'm starting to work on chapter 9 now! Much love!**

**P.s. I Deleted the Authors Note so this is offically Chapter 8 now lol  
**


	9. Can’t I’m Grounded

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Disney does.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 9:

Can't I'm Grounded

At the end of the day Allison met Riley at the front of the school. "Hey ready to go?"

Nodding he followed her towards her car. "You drive?"

"Yeah don't you?" She asked as she unlocked the door and got in leaning over the passenger side and unlocked the door.

"I can but I don't have a car yet." He stated as he sat in the seat.

Nodding she turned the car into traffic. "I have to pick up my brother so there's going to be an extra stop on the way."

It didn't take them long to get to the junior high and Allison honked the horn to get her brothers attention away from his friends. He quickly ran to the car with a wave to his friends and got in the back seat. "Who's this?" Jack asked slightly annoyed.

"This is my friend Riley; Riley this is Jack my brother." She introduced as she pushed the car back into the street. The two boys gave each other a small nod in recognition.

"So where do you live Allison?" Riley asked as they started getting farther and farther out of Manhattan.

"Brooklyn; in a renovated Newsboy Lodging House." She smiled as they came up on the bridge that lead them home. "You?"

"A few blocks down from school," He chuckled. "So in Manhattan."

Flying over the bridge the trio made it to the house safely and got out. Riley stopped by the kitchen door and looked around the room as a chill ran up his spine. Allison and her brother walked in the house noticing that the copper skinned boy hadn't come in yet she looked back at him. "You ok?"

Shaking off his chills he smiled at her and stepped into the house. '_Something's here._' Following Allison into the house he was at her heels as she walked through the kitchen. Stopping outside of a door she knocked lightly looking unsure.

"Daddy, you in there?"

"Yeah Princess, is something wrong?" Came his muffled reply along with the buzz of battery powered tools.

Looking confused Riley shifted from one foot to other.

"No Daddy, nothing's wrong, remember how I told you my new friend was coming over to help me with my math. I wanted you to meet him."

"Oh that's right!" Robert exclaimed as scuffling sounds now replaced the buzz of tools and her father opened the door pulling off rubber gloves and tossing them in a bio-hazard container in the corner of the room.

Looking down at her father's lab coat she groaned and banged her head on the wall. "Dad." She stated pointing at the blood that stained the front of it.

Glancing down her father quickly ripped it off and threw it in the room and gave an apologetic smile to the 2 teens. "Sorry."

Sighing Allison leaned against the wall. "Dad this is Riley, Riley this is my father Robert."

The two shook hands and nodded to each other. "Right well, Riley it was nice to meet you but I have work to do, and you have homework correct?" See the two nod, he continued. "Your door is to stay open Allison." He stated firmly.

Allison nodded, pointed up the stairs and pulled Riley up. Robert walked back into the exam room whistling a little tune as he went. Walking into her room she groaned silently as she realized that Spot was "mysteriously" missing. '_He just doesn't want to help me._' She thought as she tossed her bag on the bed.

"Was that blood on your father's lab coat?"

"Uh, yeah my fathers a mortician and he work's in the house. So as long as you don't get crept out by dead bodies, I think you should be fine." She laughed nervously.

Riley gave her a strange look that she couldn't read and glanced around her room quietly taking in everything. From her purple walls to her black bed sheets to the posters that covered her closet door and the little knick knacks that rested on her bookshelf and dresser.

"Well this is my room just make yourself at home." She smiled and walked over to Spot's window and opened the shades. '_Where is that butthead he agreed to help me. Probably wants to make some grand dramatic entrance._' Rolling her eyes she turned towards Riley again to see that he was right behind her. Yelping a little she placed her hand on her chest. "You scared me."

Chuckling he smiled. "Sorry." Putting his hands up to show her he meant no harm. Both stood there awkwardly for a few moments as Riley's hands slowly started to find their way to her shoulders. Pulling Allison forward a bit he leaned down and caught her lips with his.

Quickly she pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't that why you invited me over here?" He asked confused.

"No," She stated pointing at the math book that lay on her bed. "That is why I invited you over here."

Looking over Riley instantly blushed as he realized his mistake. Embarrassed the two put some distance between each other. Both shivered as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. Acting like nothing was out of the ordinary she moved towards her bed and sat down glancing out of the corner of her eye to see Spot standing there glaring at Riley as the honey eyed boy sat on the window sill. Spot's window sill. Looking down at her book she didn't acknowledge the ghost to her left.

When he noticed that Allison's eyes were focused on the book in her lap, Riley looked over at Spot and narrowed his eyes.

Spot leaned his head the side, his cane swinging in his grasp.

Looking up Allison decided to break the silence. "I was going to go get a soda. You want one?"

"Sure," He nodded, quickly moving his gaze from the ghost to the girl. "Mind if I stay here and get a head start on that math?"

"Not at all. I'll be right back." Placing her books on her bed her back to Riley she mumbled only for Spot to hear. "Play nice."

Moving from the room she walked down the stairs quickly.

Riley stood and crossed his arms. "So you're the one I got the chills from walking into the house." He stated more then asked.

"Youse talkin' ta me?" He repeated the same question he had asked Allison.

"Who are you Robert De Niro? Yes I'm talking to you." Riley asked aggravated by the ghost's smugness. "Now state your business."

Lifting one eyebrow the newsies looked the boy up and down. "Business?"

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Still figurin' that out."

"We'll your going to have to leave. You don't belong here and that girl isn't going to be able to help you." The copper skinned boy stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ya gonna make me?" Spot demanded.

Sighing Riley moved towards his book bag and pulled out a battered old book. "Looks like I'm going to have to." Flipping the pages in the book he impatiently tried to find the right page. "Come on, come on, where's that exorcism chant."

"You know, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't exorcise him. I'm still working on his case." A female voice interrupted his searching.

Riley's head snapped up as he blinked in shock. "You can see him?"

"Yeah," Smiling she handed Riley his soda and walked to her bathroom after kicking her door so it sat slightly ajar. Sticking her head out of the open washroom door looked at Spot. "I thought I told you to play nice?"

"I was. He was da one doin' all da threatin'" The Brooklyn leader stated as he leaned against her dresser.

Riley gapped at the two. Looking over to the door that Allison had vanished into again. Slowly he glanced at the math book on her bed to Spot as realization hit him. "You didn't bring me here to help you with math did you?"

"Nope," She stated as she came out of the bathroom again her thick rimmed glasses replacing her contacts.

"How'd you find out?" He asked as he sat on the sill again making Spot glare at him.

"That's me usual seat your sittin' at."

"It's not too comfy either."

"Your eyes," Allison said as she sat on her bed completely ignoring the boys banter. "My grandma explained to me that if someone with 2 different colored eyes," She pointed to her eyes. "Or eyes that are lighter then they normally would be," She pointed to his. "That they have a gift. You just have to figure out what it is."

Nodding her class mate opened his soda and took a swig. "So you don't think I'm a vampire out of some story like most girls?" He laughed and smiled charmingly.

"No." She laughed shaking her head.

Opening up the window he stuck his hand out into the sun. "Good, cause as you can see, I neither sparkle nor do I burst into flames."

"I see that." Smiling the room went quiet. As the three continued to stare at each other, the floor or the dirty ceiling. Finally getting tired of the silence that passed, Spot spoke up.

"Spirit, don't ya got somethin' ya wanna ask him?" Tapping his cane on the floor he raised one eyebrow at her impatiently.

"What?" Looking over at him confused she blinked. "Oh, oh yeah." Looking over at the boy with a pulse she continued. "Look Riley, I know you haven't been in New York long and that we just met yesterday but I was wondering since you can see Spot… if you could help me on his case."

Switching his gaze from the ghost to the teen girl he crossed his arms and thought about it.

"Look Riley you don't have to say yes, but I'm stuck on case. I have found no clues, no history that helps me get farther. Like I told Spot all I have is a bunch of old newspapers and a dock that can get me arrested if I step foot on it."

"Arrested?"

"It's private property." She stated and the room grew quiet again as Riley thought.

"I'll do it," He stated. "But only if I can get a date this Friday night."

Spot tensed and the air around them seemed to spark with an unseen electric charge.

"I can't I'm grounded for trespassing on aforementioned dock and running from the cops." Getting uncomfortable with the power that Spot was giving off, Allison got off her bed and walked over to Spot. "Relax." She whispered to him as she placed her hand on his arm the electric charge that enveloped the room vanishing. Her skin tingled from their connection; she wasn't sure if it was her feelings for him or if it was just from touching a ghost.

Spot instantly relaxed at her touch, there was just something about her that put him at ease. Looking down at her with his expressionless mask he always wore he watched her as she continued to talk to Riley.

"So will you help me even if I can't go on a date with you?"

Spot had to look away to keep them from seeing his smirk. He was glad that she couldn't go on a date with him.

Glancing between the two he noticed that there was a connection with them. This case was important. Nodding with a small sigh he agreed. "Yeah I'll help you."

Smiling she ran over and hugged Riley. "Thank you!" Going back over to Spot she hugged him too not even realizing what she was doing. Grabbing his hands she smiled wide. "Isn't this great?"

"Yeah," Spot stated trying to sound enthusiastic. Great now he's going to have to deal with this new guy. '_I could soak 'em if Ise have ta._'

* * *

Time flew once they had actually sat down and did their homework like they had planned, pushing Spot's case to the side for the moment to discuss later. Looking down at his watch Riley realized the time. "Hey Allie, can I get a ride home it's getting late."

"Oh yeah sure let me grab my keys and wallet." Quickly picking up the items she grabbed a jacket. "I'll be right back." She told Spot as the two students left the room their stuff in there hands.

"I'll be back dad I have to take Riley home." She said as she and the dark haired boy entered the kitchen where Robert was cooking.

"Okay, be careful Princess." He said as he turned around in his red 'Kiss the Cook.' apron. "It was nice to meet you Riley."

"You too Mr. Matthews." He smiled as he followed Allison out of the house and to the car.

On the way to Riley's house Allison filled him in on what information she had. Everything about Spot that she had learned, the strike, and the bloodstained dock.

"What kind of name is Spot?" He asked chuckling.

"It's a newsie name." She laughed as she followed his directions. Pulling up to the front of his house she looked out the window. "Slightly fancy."

Laughing Riley grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he got out. "Yeah my mom is a news reporter. Money is no object to her."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school; I'll bring some stuff about the case with me ok?"

Nodding he shut the door and walked into his house. Slowly she started her long drive back to Brooklyn.

* * *

Pulling the car behind the house she turned off the engine and sat there for a while thinking. Was this a good idea? Was bringing Riley into the picture smart? '_To late now._' Pushing the door to her car open she stalked inside the house.

"Dinners in five," Her father said as Nancy set the table.

"Okay, just let me change out of this." She pointed to her school uniform and pushed her glasses up on her button nose. Running up the stairs she kicked her door closed as she walked over to her closet. Pulling out a loose shirt and grabbing her pajama pants she skipped to the bathroom and closed the door.

"So youse think that Riley could help us?" Spot asked as he paced the room his hand fiddling with the gold tip of his cane that stuck out of his belt loop.

"I hope so." She said coming out and sitting on her bed with a sigh.

Spot stopped his pacing in front of her and stepped closer. He had seen the kiss between Riley and Allison and he wasn't happy. He doesn't have feelings for her does he? There was only one way to find out.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing." He said as he pushed her hair out of her face. Leaning forward a little his expressionless mask fell. Putting his fingers under her chin softly, he tilted her face up and closed the gap. His lips pressed against her soft ones and a smile graced his face as Allison didn't pull away like she had with Riley. Instead she kissed back a bit.

"ALLISON! DINNER!" Interrupted their moment and Spot pulled away. Breathing out Allison blinked in surprise as her breathe swirled around in a small puff of fog. She blushed as she stood up unsteadily. "ALLISON!"

"C-COMING!" Glancing over at Spot she walked out of the room. Smiling Spot sat at his window feeling like he was the King of the world. It was official Spot had feelings for Allison.

* * *

**(A/N)** **FINALLY THEY KISS!!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up writers block = pain in the ass. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! YOU ARE THE BEST!! I hope you liked this chapter! I have some idea's for a new story so when this story is over I hope you read the one I'm going to be writing next. =]**

**Much love!**


	10. Ghost Whisperer Ain’t Got Nothin’ on Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Disney does.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 10:

Ghost Whisperer Ain't Got Nothin' on Me

"Sick. Of all times to get sick it has to be now?!" Allison coughed. Her nose was red from the constant sneezing and tissues that were anything but soft. Groaning she leaned against her head board her legs crossed Indian style under her blankets, pouting like a 5 year old child. "Riley's at the dock looking for more clues and I'm stuck here in bed."

Spot laughed from his seat on her computer chair. He was glad he had taken that chance and kissed her. They were closer now then before. Riley still irritated him and he had only been in the picture about 2 weeks, always trying to get Allison to go on dates with him. Well, now that Allison wasn't grounded anymore (damn how time flew) it would be a lot easier to get things done but he hated the idea of her going out with this guy. '_He's a scab._'

A knock on her door interrupted the silence and Allison's childish brooding. "What?" She asked as she coughed again.

Nancy poked her head in. "Feeling any better?" Pushing the door open with her hip, Allison saw that she had a small plate of crackers and soda water.

"A little," she sniffed and groaned as she sounded all nasally.

Smiling sympathetically Nancy placed the dishes on the nightstand and put the back of her hand to Allison's forehead. "You still have a fever. But what do you expect when you go running out of the house into the rain to do god knows what."

"Yeah, that was a bad idea." She mumbled and sneezed as she thought back to the night Riley had called her on her newly returned cell phone with a clue which turned out to be a false alarm.

Shivering she walked over the heating vent above the door and frowned as she stuck her hand up and felt the warm air. "Why is it always so cold in here? I mean the heater is working yet over by your bed its freezing." Looking at her step-daughter over her shoulder, she lowered herself from her tip-toes.

Shrugging Allison sneezed again but said nothing because she wasn't sure what to say. Saying 'Oh yeah, it's cold because there was a ghost in my room.' was not an option.

"I'll have your father come and look at this." Nancy smiled again and left the room closing the door with a soft click before the teenage girl could protest.

Spot looked at her curiously as she blew her nose into a Kleenex a frustrated growl erupting from her throat. Getting off the chair he sat on the bed with her and put his cold hands on her overly warm neck to try and cool her down. "Only good thing about being dead is Ise can't get sick." He mocked a bit with a small smirk.

Sticking her tongue out at him she sniffed again and shivered as his touch gave her goose bumps. Slowly she recalled the kiss that they had shared. She blushed as she thought about the warm sensation that Spot brought with the kiss, which literally took her breath away. She had loved that kiss, it was gentler then Riley's.

The Brooklynite looked at her cheeks to see them flushed brushing it off as her fever, smiling he kissed her forehead softly as Riley burst in the room slightly soaked and dripping on her floor. Spot's gentle demeanor slipped away and was replaced with his usual emotionless mask; his hands never left her neck.

"THE GHOST WHISPERER AIN'T GOT NOTHIN' ON ME!!!" He half shouted as he closed her door a bit as Jack looked out of his room an 'I-am-not-amused' look on his face. Slowly Riley trudged forward his hand plunging into his pocket excitedly. Looking up finally he noticed how close Spot and Allison were and frowned a bit.

"Wait," Allison piped up. "You mean you found something at the docks and didn't have to run from the cops?"

"Yes I found something," He stated happily. "And no, there were no cops involved."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Turning her attention to Spot she pouted again. "I always get the cops on my ass."

Shaking his head at her with a small smirk he turned to Riley. "Well what ya find?"

"Oh right," he said, both boys momentarily forgetting their hatred for one another. Pulling out a rusted key from his pocket he held it out to Allison.

Gently she took the key and held it up to Spot. "Look familiar?"

Spot narrowed his eyes and felt around his neck and chest. "That's mine. It's a key to my trunk."

"There was a trunk in here?" She asked curiously.

Nodding he gestured to the door with a nod of his head. "Ya fadda took it out when they were bringing yer stuff in."

Riley and Allison looked at each other thinking. Quickly Allison threw her blankets off her and stood up pushing herself towards the door, quickly she closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness hit her. "Whoa bad idea."

Riley snorted, "Ya think?"

Glaring at him she made her way down the stairs and into the living room the two boys as her heels. Her father sat on the sofa watching TV. "Daddy, was there anything in my room while you were moving all my stuff in?"

"Like what Princess?"

"Oh, I don't know. Old books, newspapers,_ trunks_, anything like that?" She asked.

"There was a trunk." Robert nodded as he searched his memory.

Trying to keep the smile off her face she turned to Riley with a knowing look and then back at her father. "Where is it now?"

"The basement, it was part of the history here so I kept it to look in later then I was going to give it to a museum or something."

"Can I have it?" She asked quickly.

"Sure I guess," Her father said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I didn't know you were so interested in history."

"Yeah I love history!" She called after him but turned to Spot and Riley and shook her head.

Riley snorted a laugh and tried to cover it with a cough and Spot chuckled as her father looked back at them. "Riley will you help me? It's pretty heavy, Allison, its cold down there so you stay up here we don't need you getting worse."

Rolling her eyes she nodded and watched Riley and her father disappear down the stairs. Looking up towards the ceiling her eyes traveled till they were laying on the ghost that leaned on the rail of the landing above. Smiling she locked eyes with him and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Smirking he winked at her a look in his eyes that she couldn't identify.

Quickly both their heads snapped in the direction off the basement door as her father and Riley fought their way up the basement stairs. Grunting and groaning they placed the trunk down as Robert kicked the door closed.

"Ahh come on ya wusses it ain't that heavy." Spot declared causing Allison to laugh as she looked at Riley's annoyed face.

"I'll help Riley bring it to your room." Her father offered as he went to pick it up again.

"No, its ok Daddy I can help Riley get it upstairs." She said as she quickly grabbed the handle on the trunk. Slowly she and Riley lifted the trunk and shuffled towards the stairs.

Making a face at the weight of the chest, the two teens quickly dropped the object on the floor between her bookshelf and her dresser with a loud bang. Closing her door quickly so Jack wouldn't look into the room she walked over to the bed where she had dropped Spot's key. Grabbing the key the hurried back to the boys and sat on her knees.

Riley watched stretching out his back. "What do you have in there bricks?"

Spot glared at him and sat by Allison deciding not to answer his question. Placing his hand on Allison's leg they connected gazes and he gave her an encouraging smile. Not a smirk, but an actual smile.

Putting the key into the trunk lock Allison twisted it agonizingly slow and all three listened carefully for the click. Smiling at the sound she lifted the lid and leaned it against the wall behind the box. Leaning forward Allison peeked inside and slowly she put her hand in and extracted an old light plaid shirt then continued to look inside for anything that would help.

Spot who had not seen anything in this trunk for ages eagerly looked at everything inside. Smiling he gathered energy and pulled out an old book. Flipping it open he scanned the names and the dates. "The old account book."

"Account book?"

"Yeah, it has all da names, dates, and payments of me newsies that stayed here."

Leaning over she looked at the book. "Strips, Dice, Book, Rumble. Nice names." She smiled.

Smirking back at her he chuckled as she laid her chin on his shoulder and read the names quietly before going back to rummage in the trunk as Riley read over more old newspapers.

Sighing, the honey-eyed boy leaned back on his elbows. "So we have clothes, an account book, and more newspapers. We haven't gotten any farther at all, though some of the papers in here are from after you went missing. Did someone else have a key to this?"

"My second in command," Seeing their confused faces he sighed. "Every newsie leader had a second in command. They went ta turf meetin's together; meetin's for borough wars all that stuff. And if anything should happen ta da leader da second would automatically take over leadership of the newsies for their territory."

"Like the Vice President would if anything was to happen to the President?" Riley asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much it," He nodded and looked back over the account book. Pointing out a name he found he showed the two teens. "Twitch was me second in command."

"Did he take over for you after you went missing?" Allison asked looking over again.

"Sure did." Spot smirked. "He took care of them just like I did."

"Do you miss them? Do you miss being a newsie?"

Looking at her like she was stupid he snorted. "My newsies meant everything ta me. Of course I miss it and them. Being a newsie was me life."

Narrowing her eyes she pushed herself away from him at his tone and off of the ground. She hated when he would talk to her like she was an idiot. "Oh well I'm sorry, I just don't see what's so great about being a newsie. I mean you barely had enough money to eat have the time!" She growled in a slightly sarcastic tone. "I mean what did being a newsie give you except a dime a day and a few black eyes?" Allison huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest her back now to Spot.

"A family." He stated as his eyes narrowed at her and his lips formed a frown. Well that ruined the moment.

Coughing Riley got there attention back on the situation at hand. Glaring at each other the two went back to looking in the trunk.

* * *

Sighing, the three pushed themselves away from the trunk. "I'm so sick of dead ends." Allison groaned pulling her glasses off her nose and rubbed her eyes. "Only good thing that happened was that the meds I took earlier kicked in so I can breathe through my nose."

Chuckling Riley looked at the clock. "I should go. My mom has some important meeting tonight at the house and wants me to meet some of her new bosses." Putting the stuff he had in his hands back in the trunk he stood and grabbed his sweater.

"I'll walk you out." Getting off the floor again she stood and pulled her coat closer to her pushing her glasses back up her nose.

Sending a salute to Spot which only got a nod in acknowledge meant the two left leaving the Brooklynite to search his old stuff. Picking up a newspaper he sighed as he read the faded words. 'The search for Theodore 'Spot' Conlon has ceased, the 19 year old has been missing for about 2 months now with no body found and no new evidence on the case showing up he has been declared dead. Printed August 10, 1904 by Bryan Denton'

A sneeze brought Spot out of his brooding and he looked up at the door to see Allison leaning against the door jam sneezing like crazy. Chuckling a bit he shook his head at her.

"Shiiiiit." She groaned and closed her door behind her as she walked in. Sitting next to him she started to put his things back into the trunk nicely.

"Youse should get ta bed." He said quietly as he helped her clean up.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Ise know ya are Spirit."

Smiling she bumped his shoulder with hers and kissed him on the cheek. "Sooner or later we will find some really helpful evidence." Picking up his old shirt she placed it gently on some of the old newspapers.

"Ise have faith in you and Riley… even if he is a scabbah." Putting his finger under her chin he tilted her head up and kissed her gently.

Smiling she kissed him back and felt the tingle from his touch on her lips. She loved that when they kissed she forgot all about the fact that he wasn't alive. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered madly as they pulled away and she breathed out again just to see her breathe swirl in the air.

Closing the trunk once he was sure everything was inside and the key was still on the floor where Allison had put it, he helped her up handing her the rusted object. "I'm trustin' you with this."

Nodding she pulled away from him reluctantly and opened her mothers music box. Giving off a sad smile at the melody the box gave off; she gently placed the key in the box next to her mother's engagement ring from her father.

Holding out his hand for her, he guided her to her bed and watched as she settled herself inside the warm covers and fall asleep. Gathering energy he pulled her glasses off and set them on nightstand next to her clock. Brushing her bangs out of her face he kisses her forehead. Smiling he turned off the light and disappeared from the room.

* * *

A shadow slinked through the quiet house. The only sound was from the heater. Slowly it made its way up to the second floor and slipped through the crack under the door of the room that Spot and Allison currently share. Lucky for the shadow Spot was no where to be found.

Gliding across the room it stopped at the bed and looked at the sleeping form currently occupying it. Leaving the side of the bed it ventured over to her dresser and picked up the music box careful not to knock it around and have the music start.

Trudging towards the computer music box in hand the shadow stopped as Allison groaned and coughed in her sleep only to go silent again. Slowly it grabbed her camera's memory card, the old newspapers, and maps. Balancing everything the shadow slipped into the bathroom and out the open window by the shower and into the night.

* * *

**(A/N)** **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I've been having some personal problems I needed to take care of. I promise I will try my hardest not to make you guys wait this long again. And to answer some of your questions yes I do like and have read all the twilight books and I actually didn't name the 2 priest after 2 characters on purpose that was a pure accident. Lol. Anyway THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! YOU ARE THE BEST!! I hope you liked this chapter! =]**

**And sooner or later the Shadow that showed up in this chapter will make sense I promise!**

**Much love!**


	11. Told You It Wasn't Spot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Anything said or done that you recognize from anywhere, be it from movies, books or TV shows I do not own either. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 11:

There's a Museum?

Growling Allison threw the blankets off her bed and crouched on the floor looking under it. "Not here either." Standing up she pulled her school jacket off and tossed it on the bed before stomping from her room and knocked on Jacks door. Hearing a muffled 'Come in.' she opened the door with a slight bang. "Have you been in my room?"

"No," Jack said from his computer.

Glaring she looked around, trudging over to his bed she threw his blankets up and looked under it. Nothing.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he followed his sister into his bathroom.

"Mom's music box is missing and I know you took it just to mess with me. So where did you put it?" Crossing her arms she turned towards her brother.

"I don't have it." He replied honestly. "I didn't even go near your room."

Narrowing her eyes she looked into his and saw the truth. Mumbling curses to herself she left the room and went quickly down the stairs. "DADDY! NANCY!"

"What's wrong Princess?" Robert asked as he came out of one of the exam rooms.

"What's with the yelling?" Nancy asked as she strolled out of the living room a pencil keeping her blond hair up out of her face.

"Have any of you seen my music box?" She questioned as she looked between the two of them.

"It's missing?" Her father asked.

"It was on my dresser and now it's gone… I've already checked with Jack and he doesn't have it."

Both of them shook their heads.

"Want me to help you find it?" Nancy offered.

"It's ok," Allison said as she walked back upstairs. "I'm sure I'll find it."

Sighing Allison pushed her door to her room open and kicked it closed. "Spot!" She quietly called and slumped on her bed.

Slowly the ghost appeared in her room.

Looking up with pleading and hope filled eyes, she questioned him, "Anything?"

"Nothin'," The Newsie responded with a slight frown. "Not in da basement or da attic."

Nodding her head in defeat, she blinked as her contacts started to go dry. "I don't get it, it's not like it could just get up and walk away."

Sitting on her bed, Spot ran his hand through her hair. "We'll find it." He promised.

"Howdy!" Riley called as he crawled his way through the window from the fire escape.

"I have a front door you know." Allison stated as she took in a calming breath.

Spot smirked and nodded his head hello in acknowledgement to Riley's own nod.

"I know that." The copper skinned boy stated.

"Ri, have you felt anything different in the house at all?" Allison asked curiously.

"Different?" He asked as he flung his backpack on the floor. "No, why?"

"There is something in this house." She said.

"It's just Spot." He assured her as he sat on her computer chair and looked down at her.

"It's not just Spot, it's something different. Something darker, a shadow. I've seen it a few times out of the corner of my eye. It has a sense of foreboding, a sorta malevolence to it."

"But you handle ghosts all the time," He said like it was nothing. Changing his focus to Spot he looked at him curiously. "Have you seen anything?"

"Not a thing." The Brooklyn leader shook his head.

"See, if it was a ghost Spot would have felt something at least." Riley said as he shrugged it off.

Growling a bit at him she grabbed her head in frustration. "It's not just a ghost Riley. Things have gone missing to."

"Like what?"

"My mother's jewelry box that has Spot's key in it and my mother's engagement ring. My memory card with the pictures of the dock is gone too. Every picture, every map, any sort of evidence we have is gone."

Knitting his eyebrows together he looked across the room thinking.

"I've interrogated Jack, my Father, and Nancy none of them took anything from my room. And I think I practically destroyed the house looking for all the missing things, it doesn't make sense."

"Have you checked the basement? Maybe you placed it in a box that was moved down there and forgot about it."

"Spot already checked there." She said as they both tried to think of something.

"Oh I came here for a reason," Riley reminded himself. "I found out that there is a museum in Manhattan on what used to be Duane Street. It's all about the Newsies of New York, same lodging house and everything." He smiled seeing Allison's stunned face.

"There's a museum?" Smiling, sat up on her bed and looked over at Spot. "There's a museum. There's bound to be something there."

"I think we should check it out." Riley suggested.

"Spirit, there's somethin' I need ta tell ya about da lodgin' hou-" Spot started to say.

"ALLISON!!!" Interrupted Jack as he ran into her room and tried to barricade the door with some unpacked boxes marked books.

"Jack what the hell are you doing?!" She yelled a bit causing him to jump.

Pointing at the door he panted.

"What is it the end of the world?" She questioned but didn't get an answer out of him. "No? Then get out of my room you little insect."

"Ki-kitchen." He mumbled

"What?"

"Th-there's something in the ki-kitchen

The two teens heads turned quickly to look at each other you could have sworn you heard a snap. Pushing Jack away from the door they flung the door open as far as it could go before they both tried to get out of the room at the same time.

"Ow, Riley your elbow's in my stomach!"

"Well, your knee is going into my thigh."

Groaning, Allison pushed herself away from the door causing Riley to fall to the hardwood floor. Then scrambling from the door way both ran down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen. Spot had already materialized there, cane in hand ready for a fight if need be.

Allison looked around, before her eyes fell on the door to the basement that was slightly open.

Slowly the hair on the back of both teens neck started to rise as a sinister feel enveloped the room and the smell of cigarette smoke over powered the usual smell of lemon floor cleaner.

Spot clutched his cane tighter in his hands as he glared at the dark opening to the basement.

Soft deliberate steps could be heard creaking up the stairs to the basement. Suddenly as if someone turned on a huge fan wind flew through the room and blew the door open. Standing in the door way to the basement was a black shadowy mass. Swirls of smoke slithered their way onto the tile floor and across the small room.

"Who are you?" Riley asked in a demanding tone.

The shadow glided forward towards the newsie who took it upon himself to swing his cane like a sword on the slowly approaching mass of darkness.

Growling as his cane went right through the shadow he back up it he was so far away from the menacing thing that he was practically on the other side of the room.

Once again Riley tried to get it to answer questions. "Why are you here? Who are you?"

Narrowing her eyes Allison back up towards the door to the backyard. One thing she learned about Shadows they hated light. Glancing at Riley, with her eyes she pointed towards the window he stood by.

Catching her eye he backed up slowly to the window. Making eye contacted again and at the same time both threw open the door and lifted the shade letting sunlight filter into the room and on the black mass that invaded her kitchen.

Quickly the mass flew back into the basement the door slamming behind it.

Looking over at each other Allison leaned against the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "Told you it wasn't Spot."

The honey- eyed boy sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "Lets get to the museum." He said in a dull whatever voice.

* * *

Slowly Riley pulled his car up to the front of the museum. Pulling the keys from the engine he leaned onto the steering wheel to get a better look at the old run down building. "Well this is it."

"Just remember what Spot said, these buildings have a lot of secret hiding places." With a click she unhooked her seat belt and opened the door. Closing it she adjusted her bag on her shoulder as Riley came around the car to join her.

Locking his car he looked at her. "Ready?"

"Ready." She nodded

**(A/N) Okay so here is this chapter, I hope you like it. Will find out who killed Spot in the next chapter I promise. The story is almost over I just have to write chapter 12 then the updates will happen fast considering I already have the last 3 chapters written. I just want to say thank you to all of you that continued to read the story even with my not so scheduled updates and the short and boring chapters. It really means lot to me. =]**

**Much love!**


	12. The Last Piece of the Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Anything said or done that you recognize from anywhere, be it from movies, books or TV shows I do not own either. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12:

The Last Piece of the Puzzle

Quickly the two teens with unique eyes made their way up the small stoop steps and into the building.

"Hello, and welcome to the Newsie Museum." A friendly looking gentleman smiled from behind a counter that looked like it had been there since the dawn of time.

"Hi," Allison smiled back. "Is there a fee to look around?"

"Yes," He stated. "There's an entrance fee of 15 dollars."

Nodding Allison and Riley plunged their hands into their bags and dragged their wallets out. Taking the money, they handed it to the man behind the desk.

"Thank you." Putting the cast in a safe box he smiled at the two teens as he watched them walk away from him.

"Okay, so where to start?" Allison asked when they were out of ear shot of the man behind the desk.

"Ok since this isn't a horror movie, let's split up. You take upstairs and I'll look around down here." Riley suggested.

"Sounds good. Look for loose floor boards or paneling anything."

"Meet back here if you find something."

Nodding to each other they both went their separate ways. Slowly and carefully Allison made it up the staircase. Feeling like she was starring in a mission impossible movie she quietly hummed the theme song to her self as she entered through a door close to her left.

Walking quietly into the room she looked around. If this building was made anything like her house, then yes 12 bunk beds could easily fit in the rooms. Slowly she made her way down the aisle that bunks made. Hats dangled off of bed posts, shoes tucked under the beds, and even a few faded shirts and pants lay neatly on the ends of the mattresses. On a few of the beds suspenders hung forgotten off of the bars.

"Now, if I'm a secret hiding spot where would I be?" She muttered to herself. '_Check under the mattresses first then check the walls. Behind pictures, bookcases anything. _'

Moving fast back up the aisle she made her way to the nearest mattress. "Wait," She told herself. "There is no way in hell these boys were this tidy. Anything that was under the mattresses is probably in some glass case in another room." Groaning she placed her hands on the wall and started to knock lightly.

* * *

Nonchalantly Riley made his way around the bottom floor of the museum, trying hard not to look like he was up to something. There was barely anyone in the place and Riley felt slightly odd as he looked in the bookshelf that held books and old news papers. Looking back to make sure no one was in the room and there was no cameras anywhere, he moved the bookcase a bit and looked behind it. "Nothing."

Slowly he start to tap on the wood floors with the soles of his shoes and rap on the walls trying to find anything that sounded out of the ordinary.

Making his way around the room he opened a door that led to a good sized closet. Sighing he began the tedious task of searching again. Soon a hallow sound was heard when he reached the far corner of the closet. Tapping on the wall he debunked that it wasn't the wall but the floor.

Looking down he pulled out his phone and typed a fast text to the wandering girl upstairs before kneeling down and trying to pry the loose floor board away.

Quickly but not making it look like something was happening Allison made her way down stairs and into the sitting area and to the closet that Riley was in. Moving to stand in the corner next to him she pushed her bangs out of the way and kneeled next to him. "What do we have?"

Looking over his shoulder just to check that no one was watching, he turned back to her. "Hallow floor board. And on top of that… it's loose."

Smiling she dug her nails into the wood and pulled. Yet it didn't move and inch. "Maybe not as loose as we thought."

"Do you have a nail file?" Riley asked out of no where.

"Yeah," Digging into her bag she pulled out a little nail care kit and handed him the semi-sharp metal object. "If you break that you're so buying me a new one."

Working the file between the boards he slowly started to pry the board away. Placing the silver object to the side he pulled the board the rest of the way off being wary of the rusted nails that tried to keep the board in place.

Placing the wooden board off to the side the two teens looked at the dark hole that greeted them.

"Well, go on." Allison urged.

"What scared?" The boy asked a smirk playing on his lips.

"Only of spiders," She replied as she stuck her tongue out at him in a very un-lady like way.

Smiling he looked up at her, "And apparently of snakes."

"Who told you that?" She asked quickly.

Shaking his head, Riley shoved his hand down into the darkness. "You know who."

"I'll kill him."

"He's already dead."

Glaring at him she crossed her arms. "Shut up."

Grinning, the boy pulled his hand out of the hole they had created. Covered in dust and spider webs he held out an old pistol and what looked to be a journal.

Holding her hand out, Allison gently held the gun in her hand as riley wiped his dirty hand on his pants. Blowing dust of the book the two sneezed.

"We should get out of here before they notice anything." Allison said as she looked into the bullet holding slot (**A/N: I'm not sure what that's called... I'm not gun savvy at all.**) to make sure there is nothing inside before slipping it and the book into her bag.

Nodding Riley placed the board back into place and handed her the file. Getting up, he as quietly and forcefully as possible moved the wooden object back into place.

"So we're stealing from the museum?" Riley asked quietly.

"I don't find it stealing because they don't know about it. If they had it would be on display somewhere. Once we figure out if this is any good to us we'll bring it back claiming we found it at my house and we would like to contribute to the museum." Allison reasoned as she dragged Riley out of the closet and into the main room.

"You sure about this?"

"What scared?" She mocked.

"Only of getting caught."

"Just act normal like we never found anything." She instructed as she led him out of the room and towards the front door.

The man behind the desk smiled. "Thank you for coming, please come and see us again soon."

"Oh, we will." Riley assured and grunted when Allison elbowed him in the stomach as they stepped quickly from the building.

"Nice, real nice."

"What I was being polite." He argued as he unlocked his car.

Slowly the two slipped into the vehicle. Starting the car Riley pulled into moving traffic as Allison pulled the book out of her bag.

"Now let's see," She mumbled out loud and flipped the book open. "Strike, blah, blah, blah, Mush met a new girl, Racetrack actually won at the races. The person that wrote this, has at least one thing about every newsie." Sighing she continued to search till she found something interesting. "Hey listen to this. 'I purposed ta her, and she said no. She said dat Spot Conlon had kissed her and dat she feels something is going ta happen. I don't know what ta do.' Man and I thought your grammar was bad."

"Oh ha ha, just keep reading." Riley snapped as he steered the car on to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"That's all they wrote." Groaning she flipped a few more pages skimming over the sloppily written words. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"This is it, the last piece of the puzzle. It's all in here. How Spot was killed, and even were his body is. The only problem is that the writer only addresses himself as I."

"Check the covers, there might be a name."

Quickly she looked at the inside front cover and gasped.

"What?" Riley asked glancing over at her and then back at the road.

"This isn't going to sit well with Spot," She muttered. "Just get us home as quickly as possible."

With a nod, he pressed his foot on the gas pedal.

* * *

Running up the stairs Allison and Riley flew into her room, practically falling over each other as they pushed threw the door.

Quickly Allison pulled the book out of her bags pocket. "Spot, you have to look at this."

"What is it?" He asked walking over eyeing the book curiously.

"That is your ticket out of here my friend." Riley said as he shut the door and leaned against it, his copper arms crossed over his chest.

"It's all in here, your murder and even where you're buried everything. Spot I think the reason why your still here is because you haven't properly been put to rest."

"Which is actually very common when you think about it, well that and because you didn't remember jack shit." Riley pointed out pleasantly

"If it's all in there then who killed me?" he asked as he looked from the book then to Allison and Riley.

"You won't like it." The boy guaranteed scratching at his chest hesitantly.

Looking over at Allison, Spot stepped closer placing his cold hand on the side of her neck his fingers slowly wrapping themselves in the hair that has fallen out of her short ponytail. "Who was it Spirit?"

Shaking her head she looked him in the eye. "He's right, you won't like it."

Sighing he searched her eyes to find the answer. "I need ta know."

Biting her lip she looked back at Riley who nodded his head and then back at Spot. "Jack Kelly."

* * *

**(A/N) *****Hides behind a wall waiting for things to be thrown cause she made Jack a killer* I thought it would be an interesting twist lol. ****Well here's this chapter I hope you like it. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING JACK THE ONE THAT KILLED SPOT!! The updates will happen fast now considering I already have the last 3 chapters written and the show I'm in ends Sunday. I just want to say thank you to all of you that continued to read the story even though half of them or boring and uneventful. It really means lot to me. =]**

**Much love!**


	13. Lost And Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Anything said or done that you recognize from anywhere, be it from movies, books or TV shows I do not own either. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13:

Lost and Found

Shaking his head Spot untangled his hand from her hair his blue eyes wide with shock. "No, No, Jacky-Boy wouldn't have done that."

"But he did. He was upset and jealous all because of a girl. It's all in here." She said holding the book towards him.

Dazed, Spot stumbled backwards and sat in his usual area on the window sill. Taking his hat off, he tossed it to the ground and placed his head in his hands so it covered his eyes his elbows resting on his knees.

_*Flashback*_

_Spot stood on the end of the fifth dock, out by the East River. The street lamps had already been lit hours prior. _

_Having sent his newsies to the lodging house already, claiming that they needed sleep to be up bright an early to sell the morning edition, the Brooklyn leader stood alone that night, switching his gaze from the bright stars above him to the water running below the dock. _

_Stretching his arms over his head he gave out a loud yawn. A light breeze tickled his tan skin as he looked over the horizon again. He liked the time when he could be alone, because when he was, he was no longer Spot feared King of the Brooklyn newsies. He was just simply Theodore. Letting the walls he had built around him fall; he took a breath of fresh air, shoving his hands in his pockets he rolled the marbles around with his right hand. _

_Hearing the dock creak under the pressure of footsteps he quickly threw up his walls transforming back into the emotionless King he was. "I thought Ise told youse all ta go ta bed." He snapped as he turned around. _

"_Ise ain't one of ya boys Spot or yer girls fer that matteh." Came the slightly slurred reply. _

"_Hey Jacky-Boy, how's it rollin'?" He smirked spitting into his ink stained hand and held it out to the other leader. _

_Jack stared at the hand for a moment but didn't copy the gesture. Looking dead into Spot's eyes he clenched his jaw._

"_Youse ok there Kelly?" He asked putting his hand back at his side._

"_How long have we'se been friends Spot?" The cowboy asked tossing his cigarette butt into the river. _

_Shrugging Spot fiddled with the golden tip of his cane, watching as the cigarette butt vanished down the river. "Few years. Since youse became leadeh… why?"_

_Nodding he stuck his hands in his pockets, his vest blowing in the breeze and his brown hair getting pushed in his hazel eyes. "So you would say we'se got a pretty good friendship here?" _

"_Yeah, Jacky-Boy what's with da questions?" _

_Sighing Jack turned his face to the sky. "I asked Sarah to marry me Spot." _

_Smiling Spot nodded his head. "Finally settling down eh cowbo-"_

"_She said no." He glared at Spot interrupting him. "And do youse know why?" _

_Shaking his head the Brooklyn boy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He watched as Jack took a couple of small stumbling steps towards him. Obviously the Manhattan leader was drunk._

"'_Cause 'a you." He pointed a finger angrily at the smaller boy. "'Cause she says youse kissed her Conlon. So now she thinks there's somethin' goin' on between youse two and so she told me no!" _

"_Jacky-Boy," Spot started and held his hands up to show him he meant no harm. "I was drunk; Hell youse is drunk right now, youse of all people should know Ise can't control what I do when I'm drunk." _

_Sniffing Jack wiped his nose on his sleeve as he glared at the Brooklynite through his eyelashes. "That ain't da point Spot!! Youse betrayed our friendship and ruined my relationship with Sarah!!" Lunging forward quickly he sent a punch which hit its mark, sending Spot staggering back his hand holding his left cheek. _

_Growling, Spot jumped at Jack, fists flying. The two boys fought each other without holding back. Punching the Manhattan leader in the stomach, Spot heard the breath leave Jacks lungs with a slightly audible whoosh sound. Grabbing the collar of Jacks shirt Spot held the bigger leader up._

"_So what now Kelly huh?" Spot hissed back at him a small trail of blood running down his busted lip. "A borough war? Is that what you want?" _

"_No." Jack wheezed and stuck his hand in his pocket and slowly pulled out a shiny black pistol and positioned it on Spot's chest. The barrel of the gun aimed at his heart. "See if Ise get rid of youse, I get rid of me problems. No betraying friends, no borough wars, no nuttin. And I know for a fact all yer little boidies are either sleeping or watching over Queens or Coney Island. So not one of them knows Ise heah." Cocking the barrel he put his finger on the trigger. _

"_So this is it then Jacky-Boy?" Spot muttered, slowly letting go of the elder's shirt and backing away a bit. "Youse just gonna kill me?"_

"_Ise think our friendship is over Spot." Was all Jack said as he pulled the trigger and sent that bullet into the Brooklyn boy's chest. _

_Pain ripped threw Spot as he stumbled back. Shock over whelmed him with the fact that Jack Kelly just shot him. Collapsing to his knees, Spot breathed heavily, his right hand pressed against his chest as if trying to keep the warm liquid in his body, his left hand barely holding himself up. He sent a weak glare at his new enemy. Spot's brilliant blue eyes started to lose their glow as he fell to the wooden dock. The Brooklynite closed his eyes and let the darkness over come him. Blood pooled around him as he slowly and painfully took his last breath. _

_Bruised and bloody Spot died at the hands of the boy he thought was his best friend. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Spot?" Allison's voice seemed to echo in his mind as he stared at the floor. "Theodore?"

Looking up when she said his real name he stared at her, like realizing for the first time that she was there, kneeling in front of him her warm hand on his cold shoulder. Sighing Spot touched his chest where he was shot. How could he forget something as important as who killed him?

"You remember now right?" She asked quietly.

Nodding Spot licked his lips. "Yeah, yeah I do. Jack killed me 'cause I got drunk one night an kissed his girlfriend and then she turned down his proposal for marriage thinkin' we'se had somethin' goin' on. There wasn't it, was a stupid mistake. He was drunk. He was always so thick headed when he was drunk."

"A mistake that's keeping both you and Jack here, you and Jack never had a chance to forgive each other, there was no closure." Nodding her head she stood up and looked at Riley. "We should go before it gets to dark to look."

"Where youse goin'?" Spot asked standing as well.

"To find your body." Riley's replay came as he pushed himself off the door frame and got ready to go grabbing the book carefully from her and placing it in his bag.

"Where?" He asked as he watched Allison throw on a light jacket. It being spring now meant it was cold out side but not horribly freezing.

"According to the book you're in Prospect Park. But how Jack got your body from the docks to that park with out being seen is beyond me." Allison as she tucked the book safely away in Riley's messenger bag.

"It was da1900's lots of kids died in fights or factories. If anyone saw, they must have just thought that it was just a street rat bringing a fallen friend home before the bulls got there." Spot shrugged.

Nodding Allison placed a flashlight in her pocket and ran to her computer as quickly as she could she printed out a map of the park... "Meet you downstairs." She told Riley and watched him dash down the stairs. Turning to Spot she smiled. "We will find your body Spot."

"I know youse will," Pulling her close to him and run his fingers over her warm skin. He nearly growled when he saw her eyes. Her green tinted contacts the covered her miss matched eyes, he hated when she had those on. He loved her eyes. "Youse be careful."

Nodding her head she took his hand in hers and felt his cold calloused skin. Remembering it for when he left, standing on her tip toes she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When he kissed back he made her shiver involuntarily.

Moving his hands to her shoulders he hugged her to him tightly. Pulling away from the kiss he placed his forehead on hers, sighing nudged her towards the still slightly open door before letting her go completely. "Riley's waitin'"

Sighing, she grabbed the map out of the printer and went to the door looking back only once before closing it and running down the stairs.

* * *

Looking up nervously at Riley he nodded his head in encouragement and pushed her towards her father's office.

Shaking her head, she back up towards the door only to be stopped by Riley. "I can't do this he'll think I'm crazy."

"You need too, your father is the only person we know that would be able to tell how long someone's been dead and how they died. We need him."

"But,"

"No buts now go." He stated as he pushed her towards the office again.

Taking in a breath she knocked on the door and waited for him to acknowledge her. Hearing a soft come in, she opened the door and looked at her father nervously. "Daddy, I… well Riley and I need your help."

Looking up from his papers her father leaned forward. "With what Princess?"

"Remember all that stuff that Grandma Joanne told you when I was younger about me having a special gift?"

Robert narrowed his eyes as he watched his daughter fidget nervously. "Yes, she believed you were able to see and speak to ghosts." Chuckling he shook his head a bit. "She was kinda batty."

"But she was right." She said boldly.

Cocking his head to the side he looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I can see and speak to ghosts. I help them Dad, when they lose their way. That's why I was always in trouble with the cops back in Maine and the reason I was at the docks that one day."

Shaking his head he stood from his desk. "Sweetie, ghosts aren't real."

"They are Dad and I need your help with something important."

"No, they aren't!" He stated firmly refusing to believe what his daughter saying.

"Yes, they are Dad. There's a ghost in my room. He's the reason why I need your help. Please Dad you have to believe me."

"If there real then block them out! Do you know what people would think, if they heard that you believe that you can see ghosts?"

"I can't block it out Dad! It's not like a light switch I can just turn on and off. Spot needs my help and I'm going to help him… even if you think I'm crazy!" With that she ran from the room. "Let's go Riley."

"My cars outside, the shovels are in the trunk." He said as he opened the door and walked after her glancing at her father as he stepped from his office.

* * *

Pulling up to the park the two teens got out and walked to the back of the car. Popping the trunk the duo grabbed the shovels and supplies they needed before closing the car and walking to the front of the park.

"Where to?" Riley asked as he placed the shovel on his shoulder and stared down at her.

"Give me the book." She said digging through his bag till she felt the worn pages and pulled it out. "The page sai-" She was cut off as a car pulled up behind Riley's and her father stepped out. "What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief.

"I followed you. Now if you can prove to me that you see ghosts, I'll help you with this. If you can't you are coming home with me." He stated his hands on his hips a firm fatherly look on his wise face.

"About two years ago, Grandpa Allen came to see me and he told me something about you that I would have never figured."

"What's that?" Her father asked curiously.

"That you slept with your blue baby blanket until you were 14." She smiled, knowing that she had one up on him.

Robert blinked and grabbed the shovel from her. "That does not leave the three of us got it?" Seeing them nod, he rolled his eyes a bit at his daughter's giggle. "Where are we going?"

Looking around she found a street light close by and walked under it. Glancing from the page of the book she quickly read. "It says that he is buried in the Nethermead. Passed the Quaker Cemetery across the road and to the farthest clump of trees to the North, under a tree with knot holes the shape of a screaming face," Switching her gaze at the map of the park they had brought she tried to pin point it. "That's oddly specific, but it's hard to say where that is though, because I'm sure they made changes the park in the 109 years that Spot's been buried there."

Walking over Riley looked at the map and sighed. "Well let's try to find it and hope for the best. With the knot holes description I'm sure we'll find it." Looking up at the nearest street sign he mumbled to himself. "We are on Prospect Park Southwest right now so…" With his finger he drew a path down the map. "And if we cross the street here and go to the right, we should end up here." He pointed to a green spot on the map.

Looking over his daughters shoulder, Robert eyed the map thoughtfully. "I think I know where that is." Her father said as he started walking towards the park entrance and read a sign on the wall. "You do know the parks closed right?"

"Yeah Dad, but we can't exactly come and start digging around during the day," She said as she and Riley walked to the entrance and stood next to the older male. Pulling out two flashlights she handed one to Riley and one to her dad before diving back into her bag to get one for herself. "Glad I kept these in here, after you Daddy."

Slowly the trio entered the park praying no one saw them and would alert the cops. The small spotlights from their flashlights raced over the trees and pathways searching for any sign that would point them in the right direction, after about 10 minutes of walking they crossed a street, looking both ways out of habit, and soon came upon an old cemetery.

"Quaker Cemetery?" Allison asked quietly.

"I think so," Riley agreed. Pointing his flashlight across the street to their right, he searched the area. "Then that must be Nethermead."

Robert moved forward to stand next to his child as he moved his flashlight over the map nodding quietly. "Your right," He said, as they once again crossed another small street to a wooded area, "Well this has to be the spot."

"Okay, now we just have to search for a tree with knot holes in the shape of a screaming face." Allison sighed in defeat. "This is going to take forever."

Glancing over at his daughter Robert nudged her a bit with his elbow. "Then I suggest we best get started."

Nodding her agreement the three set forth and walked into the grove of trees. Stumbling a bit over uneven roots, they shined their flashlights over every part of the tree's trunk.

Allison groaned in aggravation as she came upon what seemed like her 90th tree and kicked the trunk. "This is hopeless!"

"Or is it?" Came her Father's reply from the darkness to her left.

Flinging her arm out, she caught her fathers figure in the beam and walked forward. "You find it?"

"I think so."

Coming up behind him she looked in awe at the tree and jumped a bit as Riley stopped next to her his voice seeming almost too loud in the quiet area. "This has to be it. It's an exact match to the description in the book."

"It looks like that one painting," She thought out loud. "The Scream by Edvard Munch."

"Let's start digging. Allison, stand back, Riley help me dig."

Seeing that her father was taking charge the teens did what they were told.

"I _can_ help Daddy; I'm not going to break or anything." Allison huffed, as she kept her flashlight trained on the ground so they could see what they were doing.

"Riley and I already have the shovel so it just makes sense," Came Roberts stubborn reply. "Have you thought about what we are going to do if we find a body?"

"I guess call the police." She shrugged. "Tell them that I left something here and we came back to search for it and because of all the rain, most of the dirt had washed away and there was a bone peeking out."

Stopping, Riley gave her a strange look. "You really think the Cops are stupid enough to believe that?"

"You wanna tell them the truth?"

"Good plan, I like your plan." He said quickly before getting back to work.

Shivering Allison pulled her coat closer to her at the sudden bone chilling wind, and it was getting colder. Soon the feeling of unease washed over her.

Riley looked up too and searched the area his eyes narrowing as they landed upon Allison. "You feel that?"

"The Shadow from the house," She nodded.

"Youse shouldn't be here." Came a malevolent voice that seemed to surround them. **(A/N:** **Imagine Christian Bales Batman voice. :P )** Both teens frantically looked about trying to find the source. Even Robert looked up from the 1 foot hole that he and Riley had created after hearing the voice.

"Why?" Allison questioned in a tone that one would never take with a leader. "Trying to hide something _Kelly_?"

Soon the smell of smoke drifted over the area as a shadowy figure walked from the darkness and into the beam the flashlight gave off. "So what if I am?"

"I guess it wouldn't matter. Because we know that this is where you buried Spot, and you can't stop us from finding him." She challenged.

Pushing something off of what seemed to be his hair the shadow slowly started to take the form of a boy not much older then Allison or Riley. Blowing a stream of smoke out, he glared at the three. Soon the wind started to pick up as dirt and leaves flew passed them.

Robert dropped the shovel on the ground in shock as he looked over Jack's clothes, from his cowboy hat, down to his shoes. Shaking his head he turned to Allison and Riley for conformation.

"He's dead Mr. Matthews."

Nodding he continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Look Jack, I've read about what happened! It's all in your journal, Riley and I found it at the Manhattan Lodging House! It's a museum now, the people didn't even know that there were secret hiding spots for things!" She yelled over the wind now roaring through the trees. "Jack killing Spot over something as stupid as being turned down in a marriage proposal was ridiculous! You were drunk! You ended up taking your own life out of guilt! That's why both you and Spot are stuck here."

"Conlon broke our friendship; I think he deserves ta rot in da ground and I'm personally glad he's stuck here. I've made it me mission ta make sure no one finds his body." He explained in anger, his voice starting to sound more like it would normally.

"Jack, if Sarah loved you like you thought she did and if her love was so easily swayed over something like a stupid drunken kiss, then she didn't deserve you!" She argued. "It seems to me like Sarah didn't love you as much as you loved her! After both you and Spot died, she married someone else anyway!"

Glancing at the ground Jack thought about what she said. Running his hand through his hair he sighed. He hated to admit it, and as much as he wanted to hold on to the anger and revenge he had based his after life on, he knew she was right. If Sarah had loved him like she said she did then wouldn't have rejected him and he wouldn't have killed one of his good friends. Slowly the wind started to die down as Jack calmed.

"Both you and Spot need to forgive each other. Please Jack; in two months it'll be one hundred and ten years that you both have been stuck here. It's time that you both forgave each other and moved on." She reasoned with him the best she could, she just hoped he would be the bigger man and do it.

Gently he nodded and sighed putting the ghostly cigarette back to his lips. The group was quiet for a bit waiting to see if he had anything to say.

Allison noticed as his facial features changed quickly, like he was trying to convince himself to do this but would change to another emotion once he had talked himself out again but soon would give in to what he knew was right.

Slowly Jack lifted his head, after much thinking on the subject and placed his hat back on his head. "Okay," He sighed. "Yer music box with Spot's key is down there with him, along with your camera thingy and papes." Sighing he shook his head and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I'm goin' ta go see Spot."

Nodding Allison focused her flashlight back on the ground as Riley and her father started to dig again, her eyes never leaving Jack's vanishing figure.

Slowly she brought her eyes back down to the hole that was starting to get bigger. "Please Spot, please forgive him." She mumbled quietly.

* * *

Spot tapped his cane on the ground in aggravation, he hated that he was stuck in the stupid house. Sighing he sat down on the window sill and waited impatiently. Looking out the window for a bit, his head snapped to his right as a felt a presence in the room. One he hadn't felt in along time.

"How's it rollin' Brooklyn?" Jack asked nervously as he stood in front of the bookshelf across the room from him.

"Youse got a lota balls shown yer face here Kelly." Standing Spot crossed his arms and glared at him. "Ya dirty Scabbah."

"I know. But me and you," He gestured with his hand. "We needs ta talk."

Glaring at the older boy Spot nodded. "So start talkin'."

"That goil that's been helpin' ya got me thinkin'. Ise made a mistake Spot, if Sarah had loved me like she said she did she wouldn't have rejected me just because you kissed her when youse were drunk," Jack explained as both leaders locked eyes with each other. "Killin' you was probably da worst idea in da world. I know it's a little late, but Ise hope ya can forgive me. I'd undastand if ya didn't." Jack walk forward a bit till they were about 3 feet from each other, spitting into his hand he held it out to Spot as a gesture of peace.

Looking at the ground Spot bit the inside of his cheek. Glancing up at Jack every so often he took in everything Jack had said. Slowly he lifted his head and leaned it ta the side. "Youse didn't hurt Spirit, Riley or her fadda did ya?"

Shaking his head Jack started to bring his hand down thinking Spot wasn't going forgive him.

Seeing that, he nodded a bit, "I forgave ya when youse turned scabbah durin' da strike. It might take awhile Kelly, but eventually Ise think I can learn ta forgive ya." Spitting into his hand the two leaders shook hands.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed Spot's window. Both stepped back to look at it. Slowly realization dawned on Spot. "That's the way outta here." Looking up at the cowboy he stepped back a bit as Jack stepped forward.

"You ain't coming?"

"Not yet, there's still some stuff I have ta do."

Nodding Jack stepped through the light and left Spot to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The digging continued as both men, who were by now covered in dirt smudges, started to disappear around the walls that was building higher into the sky. Bringing up the shovel, Riley shoved it down into the ground viciously.

Moving to get out of the way of the dirt Allison shined all 3 flashlights into the hole, just to give them more light.

Once more both men dug their shovels into the ground and a loud crack sounded. Stopping instantly everyone's eyes darted between each other. Dropping the shovels quickly Riley and Robert started brushing the dirt from the area.

Slowly Riley brought up a bone and gulped. "I.. uh.. I think I found Spot."

Blowing dirt off of a small box Robert opened the top and smiled at the gentle melody that drifted through the air.

"Mom's music box." Setting down the flashlights she stuck her hand into the grave and tenderly took the box into her hands. "Spot's key, my memory card, the maps, any newspapers down there Daddy?"

"Let me check." Digging around he searched.

"Yeah this is Spot." Riley confirmed as he held up the gold tip of a broken cane.

"He can move on now." She smiled as her father plopped the dirty newspapers on the ground next to her. Slowly her words sunk into her head and she mumbled sadly. "He can leave now."

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you." Riley comforted her.

Wiping his dirty hands on his already dirty pants, her father pushed his hands into his back pocket and pulled out a phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling one of my friends, he's a cop and I know he'll ask the least questions." Pushing the numbers he glanced at the two teens. "You kids get out of here, go say goodbye before your friend leaves."

Leaning into the hole she kissed his cheek and helped Riley out of the grave. "Thank you Daddy."

Nodding his head he shooed them off as the phone started to ring.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay almost done only about 2 more chapters to go. Since most of the action is over the rest of the chapters are going to only be about 4-5 pages. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! YOU ARE THE BEST!! =]**

**Much love!**


	14. Time To Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Anything said or done that you recognize from anywhere, be it from movies, books or TV shows I do not own either. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14:

Time to Say Goodbye

Barely waiting till Riley stopped the car, Allison practically choked on the seat belt as she hurried to get out. Pushing through the front door she ran up the stairs taking them 2 at a time with Riley not to far behind.

Bursting through her door she frantically looked around as she placed the music box on her bed. "Spot?"

Riley huffed and leaned on the door for support as he looked around. Wiping his hands on his shirt he rubbed his face trying to get the dirt off of himself. "Yo Brooklyn you in here?"

"He wouldn't have left would he?" Tears welled up in her miss matched eyes as she looked around. Running to the door of the rest room she turned on the light and frowned when she didn't see him. "Spot."

"I'm right here Spirit." Came his reply from behind Riley.

Both teens jumped as they spun around to face him. Moving out of the way, Riley and Spot entered the room. Closing the door, Riley walked towards the restroom to clean up and give them some privacy. Winking at her he pushed her out of the door way before closing that door too.

"I was afraid that you would leave before I got back."

Taking her hand Spot pulled her towards him. "I couldn't leave with out sayin' goodbye ta ya. You've helped me ta much ta just up and leave."

Laying her head on his shoulder she sniffed. "I'll miss you so much."

"I can stay if ya want me ta." He mumbled into her hair as he rubbed her back.

Shaking her head she pushed herself away from him and took a breath in to calm herself. "You've waited to long for this."

Wiping the pad of his thumb under her eye he caught her tears and pushed them away gently. "Jack Kelly came by and apologized. He already went through da light." He stated as he jerked his head in the direction of the window.

Looking over she knitted her brows "I can't see the light. I never can."

Placing his fingers under her chin he moved her face to look at him. Kissing her forehead he smiled at her. "Probably 'cause youse don't need ta yet," Sighing he continued. "I want ta thank ya. With out you and Riley helpin' me I would still not know what happened." Pulling her towards him, their lips connected and Allison instantly deepened the kiss. She was physically showing him every feeling that she had for him that she was to scared to say.

Slowly he pulled away. "Now when I leave I don't want ya ta cry. Strong girls like you don't cry." He said sternly. "Can ya promise me that?"

Taking a bit to think she nodded as he wiped her tears away. "I love you Theodore Conlon."

"I love you too Allison Matthews." Leaning forward he kissed her again.

A coughing sound interrupted their moment. Looking towards the bathroom a now semi-clean Riley leaned against the wall a smile on his face.

Moving away from Allison, Spot and Riley stared at each other, before Spot (for the second time that night) spit into his hand and held it out to Riley, a smirk on his face.

The copper skinned boy looked at his hand before spitting into his own and shaking with the Leader. "You're a good guy Spot," He said. "It'll be to quiet around here with out you and Allie yelling at each other every day."

"We didn't yell every day." Allison argued as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Chuckling, Spot looked back over at the window with a small sigh. "Time ta go," Pulling Allison close once more he hugged her tightly. "I will always watch over you." He mumbled kissing her hair.

Allison and Spot moved over towards the window Riley following behind them. Slowly Spot let go of her hand and walked towards the window. "You take of her." He said as he looked at Riley.

Nodding, the honey eyed boy stood by Allison and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Glancing at Allison one more time he gave her a genuine smile before walking through the light like he owned the world.

Soon the cold that Spot had always brought with him began to fade. And the two teens were left alone.

* * *

Sitting on her bed Allison ran a shoelace through the opened part of Spot's key and places it around her neck, as Riley swayed in her computer chair. Hearing the front door open and closed, they both looked at each other before hurrying out of the room and down the stairs.

Robert stood in the entrance way taking off his coat.

"What did the cops say?" Allison asked in a small voice.

Looking over, her father handed her a bag that had the flashlights and newspapers from the site. "They are going to be sent to a buddy of mine to be prepped for burial. Since we already know how long he's been dead and what killed him. While they are doing that we can get a proper funeral for him ready. Would you like that?"

Nodding her head Allison hugged her father. "Thank you Daddy."

"So I take it he's gone?" He asked as he hugged her back. Seeing Riley nod he smiled lovingly at the girl in front of him. "It was just time to say goodbye sweetie."

"So there's no fine or anything for digging in the park and trespassing after hours?" Riley asked.

"I already paid those." Her father laughed a bit.

"Well I'm headed out." Riley said as he pulled his jacket closer to him.

"Got your bag?" Allison asked.

"It's in the car." Shaking hands with Mr. Matthews, Riley pulled the girl into a hug. "It'll be alright. Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay," She nodded and watched him walk out the door and to his car before closing and locking it.

"Where's Nancy and Jack?"

"Probably sleeping… those two can sleep through anything." She said quietly.

Laughing a bit the two made their way upstairs. Allison went straight to her room, as her father went to check on his younger child before going to his and Nancy's room

* * *

It was strange; she noted as she lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Her room had never felt as empty as it did now that he was gone. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and the crickets chirp from outside. She had never felt so alone in her life, and she hated it.

Glancing up at the window he would have normally sat at she stood and walked over. Grabbing the curtains she looked out the window. Cars drove pass quickly and a few late night workers were walking towards their houses, none of them knew about what had happened or about the pain she felt in her heart.

She had promised him she wouldn't cry. But that was one promise she couldn't keep. Slowly she breathed in, as tears started to well in her eyes. Pulling the curtains on the window closed, she seemed to be finalizing the idea that Spot wasn't there and never would be again. Clutching the key necklace in her hand she dragged herself back to her bed and buried her face in her pillow before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N) So Spots gone... Just one more chapter to go, THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! YOU ARE THE BEST!! =] And just saying Howl's Moving Castle = AWESOME!!! WOO for Christian Bale Batman Voice!  
**

**Much love!**


	15. The Boy Who Once Was King

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Anything said or done that you recognize from anywhere, be it from movies, books or TV shows I do not own either. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 15:  
The Boy Who Once Was King

One week later…

Allison bit her lip in an attempt not to cry as she looked at the head stone before her. Her knee length black dress billowed with the gentle breeze. Looking to her left, her family stood there looking at the granite stone, two with faces of confusion and only one showed understanding. Her stepmother, who stomach was now starting to bulge slightly from the baby growing inside her, put her hand on Jack's shoulder and started walking with him towards the car.

"Are you three coming?" She asked as she turned slightly.

"In a moment Sweetie," Robert smiled at her. "I wanna talk to these two."

Nodding her head she and Jack continued their walk.

"So this whole time, all the times Jack caught you 'talking to yourself', you were talking to ghosts?"

Nodding she look over at her father. "You think I'm crazy huh?"

"With what I saw last week at the park, I don't think so. You're an amazing girl Princess, and you have an amazing gift."

"I just wish other people could be as opened minded as you are Daddy."

"Sweetheart in my line of business you have to be opened minded." Smiling he kissed her temple. "You two ready to go?"

"Can I have a few minutes?"

"Sure," He nodded. "I'll be in the car."

"'Kay."

Looking at his daughter he turned his gaze to Riley and gave a small smile. Turning he walked slowly towards his expecting wife.

"Dad?"

Glancing over his shoulder he stopped. "Yes?"

"Don't tell Nancy anything about this yet. I don't want her to go into premature labor. You know how she panics." Allison laughed a bit.

Laughing, he nodded his agreement and tucked his hands in his pockets as he made his way towards the car again.

The two teens stood quietly looking at the freshly made grave. Allison sighed and her eyes filled with warm tears. She never got this close to anyone, let alone a ghost she was helping. She felt as if her heart was broken all over again. First her mother leaves her and now Spot.

"Allie, I have something for you." Riley stated calmly and quietly.

Turning her head to look at him, she watched as he dug around in his messenger bag.

"Here it is." Pulling out a piece of paper that was glued to a piece of cardboard to make it sturdy was a painting of Spot that Riley had drawn and colored himself.

In the picture Spot was sitting at his window the sun half way set behind him. He was leaning forward his hands clasped around his cane, with his hat on his right knee. His ever present smirk was creasing his lips. He seemed almost in a silhouette with a few strokes of color here and there. His steel blue eyes peeked out from under his golden brown hair. And his red suspenders popped out against his dark blue shirt.

Handing it over to her he watched her inspect it nervously. He wasn't sure that he had really captured Spot right.

Blinking she looked at the art in her hand and then back up at Riley. "You made this for me?"

Nodding he smiled at her. "I knew that you would like that. You can't really take a picture of a ghost so I made that for you to remember him by."

"Ri, it's amazing." She ran her fingers over the photo Spots face. "His eyes, you got them down perfectly. When did you find the time to do this?"

"I'm surprised with the attention span that boy had he could sit there for that long. And remember those days I was home sick from school?" Riley laughed scratching the back of his neck. Seeing her nod he continued. "I snuck in through the fire escape outside your window."

Kissing Riley's cheek she smiled. "Thank you. I love it."

Smiling he nodded his head in gratitude. "I'm glad."

Sniffing she looked at the stone once more as she hugged the picture Riley had made for her to her chest. "I guess it was stupid."

"What was?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"Ever getting close to Spot in the first place, I mean, I knew that sooner or later he would leave." Allison bit her lip as silent tears ran down her pale skin. "I knew that and yet here I am crying over him because now he's gone. It's selfish, but I wish he was back in my room."

"Allie, you can't help who you fall in love with. Your relationship with Spot was complicated by the fact that he was dead. He couldn't stay here and take care of you. He knew that and you knew that. Now you only have to think of all of the good times you had with him. He loved you and he wouldn't want you to be sad over this." Riley stated quietly.

As she nodded he pulled her into a hug by her shoulders and he looked at the head stone giving a small salute to Spot.

"Come on, there are more people out there that need our help."

Nodding she read the stone once more and wiped her tears away.

THEODORE "SPOT" CONLON

BORN: FEBURARY 14, 1885 DIED: JULY 9, 1904

THE BOY WHO ONCE WAS KING.

Walking away with Riley, she couldn't help but giggle at all the names he was rambling off, waving his hands in the air above them. "I mean come on, how cool would it be if our group name was 'Hernandez and Matthews Spirit Guides'?"

"Why is your name first?"

"Alphabetical order," He shrugged and gave her a wink.

"That's so stupid." She shook her head.

* * *

4 Months Later…

Soon after Spots funeral, Allison and Riley returned the journal and gun to the museum telling them exactly what they had planned, that they had simply found them in her house as they were cleaning out the basement.

Now sitting on the stoop to her house, Allison leaned back against the cold stone on this warm summer day. Her burgundy hair was pulled up into a messy bun strands falling out as she leaned over the book she was reading, glancing up every once in a while to watch her brother who played on the streets with his friends. Sighing she went back to the paragraph she had been staring at for the last 5 minutes.

"Excuse me; do you know where the library is?" A voice asked from the sidewalk.

"The library?" She said looking up placing her finger in the book to save her place and met familiar eyes. Slowly she breathed in and studied his features. They were the same, from his slightly upturned nose to his pouty lips, even his golden brown hair and steely blue eyes. "Spot?"

"Sorry you have the wrong guy," He smiled apologetically. "My names Shawn, I just moved in next door." He said nodding his head in the direction of his house his hands in the pockets of his large hoodie. Looking over at the house there was indeed still some moving boxes being carried into the house.

"Sorry," She mumbled and stood up pushing her bangs from her face and her glasses a little farther up on her nose. "You look like someone I used to know." Moving down a few steps she stuck her hand out. "I'm Allison."

"Allison." He said as he shook her hand. Their eyes meeting for the first time, slowly a smile appeared on their lips.

"You know, I heard the last home owner died in that house. You might wanna watch out for ghosts." She stated only half joking as she looked over again at the house that Shawn had pointed to across the street.

Laughing the boy dug his hands into his jean pockets and scuffed his converse on the sidewalk. "I'll be on the look out."

"Oh," She said quickly, remembering his question. "Um the library, go straight down this street and take a left. It's about 4 blocks down on Layton Street. It's a big building with stone lions on the front by the stairs you can't miss it." She pointed the directions with her fingers.

Looking in the way she pointed he memorized her directions. "Okay, thank you." Smiling he started to walk to his car.

"Your welcome." She said as she looked back down at her book.

"Hey," He called back. "You think maybe you'd like to go get a coffee with me sometime, you know, to just hang out?" He scratched the back of his neck as he said that.

"I'd like that." She nodded with a smile.

"Cool," Smiling, the boy pulled the keys to his beat up car out of his pocket and twirled them around his finger, walked backwards so he could look at her. Suddenly a loud crash rang threw the air as Shawn knocked over the tin trash cans that sat on the curb. Quickly getting to his feet, he set the metal objects back up, a blush tinted his cheeks. Giving out an embarrassed laugh, he turned around and started his walk back to his car, facing forward this time. He looked back at her every once in a while.

Allison giggled behind her hand, and watched as he got in his vehicle.

"I saw that." Said a voice behind her causing her to jump.

She squeaked as she whirled around her hand on her chest, taking in a calming breath when she saw it was just Riley. "Saw what?" She questioned and looked back as Shawn's car started to pull away, and disappeared quickly around the corner.

"You were flirting with Spots reincarnation." He said in a teasing sing-song voice a smile spread across his face, from where he was sitting on the railing of her stoop.

"His what?" she asked as she leaned against the side next to his legs.

"Reincarnation, oh come on, you of all people should know what that is."

"I know what it is." She argued back making a face at him and hit his legs with her fist.

"I'm just messing with you." He said holding his hands up in mock surrender, laughing as he looked at her. "So is this the end or the beginning?"

Shrugging, she fiddled with the spine of the book. "It's the end for me and Spot, but I'm sure some new adventures with Shawn would be just as interesting."

Smirking Riley wrapped one arm around her shoulders and gave it a little squeeze. "Always thinking on the bright side of things huh?"

Smiling, she nodded before rolling her eyes and pushing him away a bit. "Always."

* * *

**(A/N) Well, it's over. I'm actually very proud of myself because this is the first multi-chapter story I have ever finished. I know some of you wanted Spot to come back, so I sorta brought him back... Just as someone else who doesn't remember her or anything about his "past life" . .. I know it was kinda rocky at the beginning and the middle but I wanna thank every one who read the story and stuck by it. You all are the best!! I hope you liked the Story! =] I'm starting on a new story so hopefully you all will come back and read that one. =]**

**Much love!**


End file.
